Potter vs The Giant Squid
by PottersCove57
Summary: Follow James Potter as he tries...however unsuccessfully...to seduce the lovely Lily Evans. Unfortunately for him, his fellow Marauders are apathetic to his cause, seeing as they're trying to get their own girls. Hey, it happens.
1. Chapter 1: Head Boy Part I

Summary: Enter: James Potter and his fellow Marauders as they enter their final year at Hogwarts and James' final chance to make Lily Evans agree to date him. Enter: Lily Evans and her fellow Lioni as they enter their final year at Hogwarts and Lily's everlasting quest to make James leave her alone. Preferably for good. The seventh year interactions between these Gryffindors tells the tale of Harry's parents youth.

We hope you enjoy our first story. Let us know how we can improve and all that--we're sincerely interested, as we've already begun planning sequels. We've even modelled characters after ourselves. Buwahahaha. Thanks a bunch! Emily and Becca

Disclaimer: If you don't recognize the character, we made it up. The rest belongs to the richest woman in the world's….J.K. Rowling. End of story.

Chapter One:

Head Boy

Part I

"Bye, Mum, Dad. See you next summer," said a redhead seventeen-year-old girl. "Oh, and bye, Petunia," she added nonchalantly. Petunia, her older sister, didn't respond, but the look on her face made it clear what she was thinking—'don't talk to me, freak'. Lily Evans never got along with her sister; ever since she received her acceptance letter inviting her to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry their relationship had gone down hill. Petunia's surly boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, stood beside her, staring at Lily with extreme dislike; he had openly stated how 'weird' Lily was the entire summer.

Lily ran confidently through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and emerged onto platform Nine and Three Quarters bringing the bright red Hogwarts Express, which was puffing smoke, into view. She sighed in relief; after a long summer of having to endure her sister's snide comments, she was ready to go back to school where witches and wizards like herself practiced their talents.

Lily started dragging her trunk across the platform, weaving through hundreds of students. She couldn't wait to see her three best friends Alice Cohen, Becca Daniels, and Emily Potter. They became friends during their first year when the three girls had told Lucius Malfoy to back off and leave Lily alone. He didn't, of course, and the other three eventually got into trouble for fighting (the Muggle way) on the train.

She stopped to catch her breath and checked her appearance in one of the windows of the train. Her bright green eyes stared back at her and her red wavy hair was meticulously French braided. She straightened her Head Girl badge, gave one last look at her reflection, and continued through the crowds to find her friends.

"Why, hello, my Lily Garden! You're looking especially lovely this year." Lily spun around—she knew that voice only to well. It belonged to the one and only James Potter…her worst nightmare. He had liked her since the beginning of their first year (go figure…they'd been eleven years old!) and had never missed an opportunity to ask her out. He obviously couldn't take a hint. She had even told him countless times that he was a self-centered, arrogant, rude, and obnoxious git, but, unfortunately, he was rather persistent.

"Don't ever call me that again, Potter, or I'll have to hex you into oblivion," she remarked icily and continued on her way. _Why does he have to be so infuriating?_ she asked herself. The sound of laughter from somewhere ahead of her broke her chain of thought.

"Becca!" Lily shrieked, running over and engulfing her friend into a gigantic bear hug, which was returned.

"Hey, Lils!" Becca said, smiling widely. Lily stepped back and took a look at her friend. Becca looked the same as she had when they'd parted at the beginning of the summer. She was still the same curly dark-haired brunette with her big blue eyes that were always filled with mischief and laughter. The only difference was that the summer sun had tanned Becca's skin.

"How was your summer?" Lily asked. Becca immediately launched into her summer holiday story which included taking a trip to France and meeting an attractive French guy. Becca ended her non-stop talking abruptly.

"Lily, how come you didn't tell me you became Head Girl?" she asked excitedly, pointing an accusing finger at Lily's badge.

"Sorry, I was waiting to tell everybody at once, but I guess that didn't work." Both girls laughed.

"Well, congratulations! I always knew you would get the badge," Becca said loyally. "So, any idea on who's Head Boy?"

"I think it may be Remus, but I'm not completely sure," Lily answered. "So where're Emily and Matthew?" Lily asked. Matthew was Becca's younger brother who was a fifth year Hufflepuff. After Becca and Matthew's parents died three years ago, they took up residence with Emily and the rest of the Potter family on their estate—Roselyn Manor—in the countryside of England.

"Well, Emily's probably off snogging Sirius somewhere. I swear, Emily owled him over one hundred letters while we were in France. I just didn't understand why she wouldn't just Floo to James's house to see him. Honestly, sometimes I worry about that girl," Becca finished, laughing slightly. Emily and James were cousins; Sirius lived with James after he ran away from his home the summer before sixth year.

The two girls stepped onto the train, dragging their trunks behind them, hoping to find Emily and Alice. A loud voice suddenly rang throughout the corridor.

"Lily, Becca! Hey, guys! I missed you both so much!" Alice came running down the train, her straight blond hair flying out behind her and her light blue eyes glimmering with happiness. She accidentally knocked over a frightened looking first year with her trunk. "Oops, sorry about that, kid. The bruise should heal in about a week," she consulted before attempting to get to her friends. They all hugged each other, excited to be going back for their final year at Hogwarts.

"I can't believe this is our final year! It's sad and exciting all at once," Alice started rambling on about how their seventh year would be the most important. Lily soon carried on the topic with Alice as Becca just stood there and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you two, you couldn't have said anything sappier than 'Sad and exciting all at once.' Instead, you could say, 'It's our seventh year. That means…a little Fire Whiskey and some late-night games of Round Robin…"

"Becca!" Lily scolded. "I think you've spent way too much time over at Emily's house; that's something she would say." Becca laughed.

"If neither of you two has seen her, I'll check for her on the way up to the front of the train," Lily said. "I have my Prefects and Heads meeting, so maybe I'll see her and Sirius."

"Lily? You got the badge and you didn't tell me? Congratulations, you'll be perfect for the job," Alice exclaimed, hugging her friend once more.

"Thanks, Alice, but I must be going now," Lily grinned mischievously and walked off, leaving Becca and Alice to find a compartment for the four to share.

The train gave a lurch, throwing Lily into the wall of the corridor. She regained her balance and steadied herself, walking toward the front of the train.

Lily heard the sound of low voices from another compartment and suspiciously slid the door open. Emily Potter and Sirius Black were standing very close together. So close that their foreheads were touching. Sirius was quietly saying something to his girlfriend. She laughed lowly and he kissed her deeply. They were staring deep into each other's dark brown eyes and smiling happily.

Lily stared for a moment at her friend. Although Emily was in fact James Potter's cousin, the two girls shared interests and aspirations. They had become friends during the train ride to Hogwarts on September the First of their first year. Emily had approached Lily, who was sitting alone in a compartment near the back of the train, and the two had hit it off. They always laughed as they savored the memory—it involved Emily's owl Mouse doing its business all over Lily's new school robes.

Over the past several years, the two had done a lot of growing up together. At seventeen, Emily's height rivalled Lily's and her brown hair was just as psychotic. Although they didn't agree on a number of things and they were each other's academic rivals, Lily valued Emily's friendship because she was a trustworthy ear and a practical thinker. Not to mention, slightly wild.

Lily was sure it had something to do with her relationship with that Sirius Black, which Lily entirely disapproved of. Oh, Sirius was likable enough, if you appreciated practical jokes, sweaty Quidditch matches that lasted for hours, skipping an occasional class, and wandering around the school after hours—which Emily definitely did. Then again, she had always been like that.

Lily coughed discretely and watched Emily and Sirius jump apart. "First of all," she began, "you two should not be snogging on the train."

Emily grinned. "Oh, come on, Lils. What would you have me do, greet my irresistibly handsome boyfriend without a kiss?"

"Emily," Lily scolded, "there is a difference between a simple kiss and an outright snog. You were definitely doing the latter."

Sirius laughed, throwing his perfect dark hair out of his eyes. "Maybe so. But I'm sure, seeing as you _are_ Head Girl, you'll have plenty of other opportunities to reprimand delinquent students. But, boy, will you get a kick out of our new Head Boy."

"No, I won't," replied Lily. "Remus Lupin is a shoe-in. He's near the top of his class, he's responsible, makes an attempt to keep the Marauders in line, he follows the school rules, or most of them, anyway…" She continued to list her friend Remus' merits as Emily and Sirius stood waiting for her to finish, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

"…_And_ he seems to be the logical choice." Lily nodded.

Emily laughed. "Alright, Lils, but don't come running to me when my cousin's wearing the badge." Lily snorted.

"Oh, I won't be. In fact, I'm on my way to the Prefect and Head meeting at the front of the train. Just wait for my return—I'll be yelling up and down the train that it is my good fortune to announce that the new Head Boy is anyone _but_ Potter." Emily laughed again and gave Lily the thumbs-up.

"Hey, if you so happen to see my cousin up at the front of the train, will you tell him that I said for him to keep his robes clean and to brush his hair before we get to Hogwarts? It's this Potter hair…never lies flat. I must have gotten lucky," Emily said, laughing. The two Potter cousins were incredibly close, much to Lily's chagrin. Lily grinned and turned to leave the compartment.

"Oh and Emily? Becca is looking for you. I wouldn't keep her waiting, knowing her impatience for all things Emily-and-Sirius." She laughed and walked down the corridor of the train to the front.

Emily took Sirius' hand and they walked together to the back of the train, where their friends were seated. Remus Lupin, Becca, Alice, and a mousy-looking boy named Peter Pettigrew were squashed into one compartment. Emily and Sirius approached and slid the compartment door open.

"Sirius, Emily!" Becca shrieked, jumping up from her seat next to Remus and running over to the couple. She flung her arms around Sirius, crushing him into a hug. She smiled happily at Emily instead of hugging her—they'd spent the entire summer together and a hug was simply not necessary.

"Hey, Beck!" replied Sirius. "How are my favorite lovely ladies?" he asked, grinning arrogantly, pushing his dark hair out of his face. Emily elbowed his chest, which was extremely muscular.

"Holy cow, Sirius. You're rock solid! What did you do all summer?"

"James and I worked out in the Multi-Purpose Room for hours every day. You want to see my abs?" He tugged the corners of his shirt.

"No!" cried Remus, Alice, and Becca forcefully. Emily grinned.

"Jeez, Sirius! Try to refrain from stripping on the train!" yelled Alice.

The group turned to Peter, who had been silent during the exchange. "Peter?" asked Remus, his eyebrows rose. "I didn't hear you object to Sirius taking his shirt off."

Peter jumped. "What? I mean, yeah, Sirius, keep your clothes on." Alice and Becca exchanged looks.

"So, let me guess, you guys were doing who-_knows_-what in an empty compartment. Am I right?" asked Remus, his bright blue eyes shinning with laughter; Emily blushed as Alice slid the compartment door shut.

Everyone settled down and started discussing what they did over the summer vacation. "Anyway, how was France, guys? Em, didn't your parents have some work to do or something?" Alice asked.

"Yeah—it was totally awesome," Becca said emphatically, staring at the window.

"What she _means_ to say is…she hooked up with this random French guy at the beach for a month and a half," Emily said, taking a seat again.

"He wasn't random, Emily," Becca said, glaring at her friend. "His name was Luke."

"And that's not random at all," Emily muttered.

"Becca! You abandoned Emily to her own devices?" Alice said, grinning.

"Abandon her? Merlin, no," Becca said, wrinkling her nose. "She was hanging out with her brother Robert on the front porch, watching the waves roll in. And drinking daiquiris," she added, on second thought.

"Daiquiris? _Virgin_ daiquiris?" Alice said, raising her eyebrows at Emily.

"Of course not! Plus, Robert's over-age and I'm…only a couple years shy. _And_ it was vacation. But that's not the point! There's more about Becca and this kid Luke!"

"This kid Luke? He's not a kid, Em, he's eighteen," Becca said.

"Who cares?" Sirius said loudly from his seat beside Emily.

"I care!" Becca said. "He was really nice!"

"…and you'll never see him again. It was just a summer fling!"

"Speaking of which, Em," Alice said evilly. "Did _you_ have any fun over the summer?"

"Nah, I'm a good girl. Or at least…I tried to be," Emily said, smiling at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius yelped, turning to look at her.

"I'm serious! I behaved myself!" Emily insisted.

"She did," Becca confirmed. "Although there was this very cute guy who stalked her for two weeks…but don't worry! I took care of that for you, mate," she assured her friend. "But Alice…how was your summer? And Remus? Haven't heard about yours yet…"

"I had an awesome summer," answered Alice briefly, standing up. "But I'll have to tell you guys about it later…I think I see Frank!" Frank Longbottom and Alice had been dating for three years now. They were entirely obsessed with each other, to say the least. Her friends rolled their eyes simultaneously, before retelling the events of their summer vacations.


	2. Chapter 1: Head Boy Part II

Part II

Lily continued walking towards the Prefect compartment where the meeting was being held. She kept thinking about what Emily and Sirius had said about the new Head Boy. _It just has to be Remus,_ she thought. _If it's Potter I swear I'm going to kill myself_. Her thoughts were cut off when she finally reached the compartment door. She straightened her badge and pushed open the door where she came face to face with…James Potter. He was standing in the doorway, apparently waiting for her, and refused to let her pass.

"Potter, move now. I have an important meeting to get to," she said glaring at James.

"Oh, but so do I, my Lily Flower," he replied, smirking at her.

"Yeah, a meeting with one of your little sluts in an empty compartment. Now let me through," Lily retorted. Needless to say, she didn't think much of his involuntary band of followers—loyal, James Potter-hungry girls.

"Not until you say 'please,' Lils," remarked James, his smirk becoming wider. He ran his hand through his already messy jet-black hair. Lily could feel her boiling point rising to its surface.

"Potter, you are an arrogant, self-centered jerk. And stop running your hand through your hair—_it looks stupid_!" Lily yelled; she only had so much patience with Potter and it seemed as if her patience had run out.

A voice from inside the compartment stopped James from retorting. "I would appreciate it if the Head Boy and Girl would stop arguing so we could start the meeting," said Professor McGonagall strictly, fixing the two teenagers with her typical accusing stare.

Lily stared at McGonagall in disbelief. "Professor, you can't be serious. Him? Head Boy?" she asked horror-struck.

"Yep, Lils, looks like we'll be Heads together," he said happily, draping his arm over her shoulder. She turned and stared into James's hazel eyes, signs of disgust apparent all over her face. She pushed passed him and entered the meeting.

_Just two more minutes,_ Lily had to keep reminding herself. Sitting next to James Potter was enough to make her scream; to make it worse James kept touching her foot with his. She was about to explode when Professor McGonagall stood up. "Congratulations, everyone. Just remember to patrol the train corridors every hour, and now you're free to go," she said clearing the table with a sweep of her wand. Lily immediately pushed her chair back, stood up, and started walking out of the compartment when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"May I escort you, fair lady?" James asked, his trademark grin in place.

"Don't touch me, Potter," she replied coldly, releasing herself from his hold and walking briskly out of the room. She slammed the door behind her causing one of the windowpanes to shatter. James watched, amused, as she re-entered the room, repaired the glass, shot him another death glare, and walked back out again. James loved when she got mad; her face would scrunch up and her beautiful green eyes would be directed at him. Granted, she was always shooting him glares that could kill a man, but James didn't object anymore. He kind of liked tormenting Lily Evans, the girl that had been the object of his dreams for six years now. Shaking his head slightly to get the image of a certain redhead out of his mind, he walked after Lily.

Lily was looking into every compartment trying to find her friends when all to soon, James was walking in step with her. She blatantly ignored him.

"Lils, why don't you like me?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I don't dislike you Potter—I _hate _you," she answered simply. He reached out and took hold of her arms, slowing her down to a halt.

"Why?" he asked intently. He stared into her stunning jade eyes that were at the moment filled with anger. Lily wrenched herself free from his grasp and continued down the hall briskly.

"Do you really need me to explain this to you again?" she snapped, her wand shaking in her hand from rage.

"As long as you sit down with me in an empty compartment, then of course you can enlighten me as to why you hate me so," James said. Lily didn't even have to turn around and look at him to see that he was smirking…that stupid smirk that made Lily's skin crawl.

"Whatever, Potter, I don't have time for this," she hissed, trying to keep her cool. Getting in trouble for hexing Potter on the train was the last thing she wanted, especially since she was Head Girl now. Younger students would be looking up to her; she had to set a good example and maintain her reputation as a good, rule-abiding student.

The two continued walking down the train corridor silently with James trailing right behind her. James was being so quiet that it shocked Lily when someone spoke right behind her.

"Lils, can I ask you something?" he asked openly, crossing his fingers behind his back. Lily whipped her head around, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the bespectacled black haired boy.

"What is it, Potter?" she said, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently as if James were interrupting something very important.

"I was just wondering if—" he started.

"No, Potter," Lily broke him off before he even finished his sentence.

"Hey! But I—"

"No."

"But—"

"No!"

"You didn't even let me finish my sentence," James whined, pretending to be very hurt.

Lily rolled her eyes angrily. "That's because the only thing you have ever asked me from my first year here at Hogwarts is, 'Lily, will you go out with me?'" she said, making her voice deeper as she imitated James.

"I object! That is not true! In first year I only asked you to be my Valentine…but you said 'No, thank you'," James said, putting on a high pitched girly voice. "You were always so polite in first year whenever you rejected me." Lily groaned in irritation. "And besides, how did you know I was even going to ask you that. I could've been planning on just asking you a nice, friendly little question like, 'How'd your summer go,'" he exclaimed innocently.

Lily sighed. "Fine, what did you want to ask me, Potter?" Normally she wouldn't have given in like this, but she wanted to just get this over with so she could go find her friends and ditch James.

"Thank you! So, will you go out with me?" he asked, grinning wildly.

Lily lost her temper and slapped him hard across the face. "How many times do I have to tell you? Do I have to say it in four different languages for you to understand? _No_, _non_, _nullus_, and _never in a million years_," Lily could feel her face getting very warm as if her blood was at boiling point.

"Blimey, Evans, that hurt!" James exclaimed, rubbing his cheek where a bright red handprint was clearly visible.

"Good! Maybe it will knock some sense into you," she screamed. By now, many heads were popping out of the doors of compartments, every student trying to get a look as to what was going on.

"I don't need the sense! You need the sense, because you're the only girl who has ever been stupid enough to turn me down one hundred and six times!" James retorted, taking a threatening step closer to her. "I think I could arrange for you to get that date with the Giant Squid that you've always wanted, Evans."

Lily glared at him her green eyes shooting out sparks. "Potter, compared to you I'd gladly take the Giant Squid," and with that she stomped off, leaving a fuming James and several astounded students behind her.

"Lils, what did my cousin do this time?" Emily asked suspiciously as Lily stalked angrily into the compartment and slammed the door hard behind her.

"Yeah, who was it, Lily?" Peter asked.

"Are you really that thick, Wormtail? There's only one person that can get Lily this upset," explained Sirius, throwing Peter a pitying look. "And Emily only has one cousin at Hogwarts—James."

"What did our Prongs do?" Remus asked turning towards Lily. She immediately began to embark on her story starting from the meeting to the end.

"…And then he asked me out…again! He's such a moron, why can't he just take a hint?" Lily asked throwing her hands into the air in disbelief. "I mean really, he can't be _that_ stupid, no offense, Emily," she finished breathing heavily trying to calm herself down.

"None taken, Lily. Don't worry—I'm related to him. I know how annoying he can sometimes get."

"But he really is a great friend and he really does like you; you should give him a chance," Sirius said, hoping Lily's fiery temper wouldn't explode again.

"That's the last thing I'll give him," she said glaring at him, which ended the James conversation. "Wait, why am I telling all of this to you three, Potter's best mates? Get out!" she screamed. The three boys hurriedly stood up and loped out of the door knowing only to well what it meant to be on the receiving end of an irate Lily Evans. But before Sirius closed the compartment door he said, "You know you love us, Lils." Lily screamed in an agitated fashion as Sirius winked and slid the door shut.

Becca decided to break the tension that was building. "Well, I guess I'll go find James and see what kind of condition he's in. I'll be right back," she said rising and exiting the compartment.

James wasn't hard to find; Becca had only walked a few feet until she saw him standing in an empty compartment. He was running his hand through his hair furiously and he appeared to be talking to himself.

"Why doesn't she like me? And why does she hate me so much. It's not like I do anything wrong, like I'm trying to provoke her or something," James was saying heatedly as Becca entered the compartment closing the door behind her; James jumped at the sound.

"Oh, hey, Beck. I'm guessing _Evans_ told you what a git I was just now," he said louder than he meant to.

"Actually it was more along the lines of what a moron you were for asking her out again for like the one hundredth time," Becca stated, trying to cheer James up; it didn't work. She walked over and hugged him. "Don't worry, James—you're a great guy, she'll figure it out soon enough."

"Thanks, I just don't know what I'm doing wrong. My Potter charm works great on every other girl. See? It's working on you as we speak," he said arrogantly, smirking down at Becca. She let go of him and slapped his arm.

"That's my point, exactly. That's what's wrong, James. You have such a big head, it drives Lily insane. In fact, it drives us all insane," she said, a smile playing its way across her face. "Look, just give her some space. Stop asking her out all the time; it annoys her greatly and it isn't helping your chances." James nodded, although Becca had the feeling that every word she had said had gone in one ear and out the other.

Five minutes later, after Becca attempted to teach James on how to win Lily's heart, the two exited the compartment. They entered a very quiet atmosphere, which made Becca and James guess that Lily must have lost her temper again. Becca took a seat next to Emily while James stood standing. "Lily, can I have a quick word with you," he asked sincerely.

"No," she answered bluntly.

"Please," he pleaded, his brown eyes searching Lily's green ones.

"No. Stop pestering me. Now, go and find your little group of miscreant followers before I hurt you" she hissed. The two other girls looked towards James and each gave him a shrug.

"Lily…"

"Go. Now!" she yelled her eyes flashing with warning. James slowly turned and exited the compartment.

"Finally, he's gone," Lily said. She stood up and did some sort of victory dance. Becca and Emily laughed half-heartedly.

James soon found his friends half way down from the girls' compartment. He slumped into a seat and stared sullenly out the window.

"Prongs, mate, you really couldn't have expected it to go any better than it did, could you?" asked Sirius. James glared at him.

"You need some lessons from the babe magnet," Sirius continued, brushing off his shoulders. The other three Marauders snorted. "What? The chicks are all over me," he said.

"James, you and Lily are Head Boy and Girl now. For the safety of Hogwarts, and yourself, you need to stop flirting and annoying Lily," Remus stated, ignoring Sirius.

"Yeah," Peter piped up, "we don't want a repeat of fifth year." Peter began laughing hysterically.

"Can we please get off the subject of _Evans_ and talk about something worthwhile?" asked James.

"Sure thing. So, are you happy about being Quidditch captain second year running?" Sirius asked as Remus rolled his eyes. James jumped onto the subject immediately.

Four hours later the train finally pulled up into the Hogsmeade station. The four seventh year girls jumped off the train where they met Matthew, Becca's younger brother, and his best friend, Jonathan Eastley.

"Matthew!" Lily yelled, catching a blonde haired, blue-eyed teenager into a bone-breaking hug.

"Get off me," Matthew mumbled embarrassedly, brushing his robes off as Lily stepped back.

"You look so adorable this year. The girls will be all over you," she gushed.

"Yeah, you're growing up so fast," said James walking up from behind the girls and pretending to wipe an imaginary tear from his face. Matthew attempted to trip him, but James jumped over his outstretched foot.

"I'll have to give you lessons on that trick, mate," James said over his shoulder as he got into a carriage with the rest of the Marauders; Lily shot icy stares after his retreating back.

"So, are you ready for your O.W.L.'s? You're going to have bloody hard year this year," Alice said, grinning evilly.

"I know, don't remind me," he replied sadly.

"Matthew, stop being a wimp," Becca said bracingly. "We'll see you later, bro."

They all said their goodbyes and walked towards the carriages.

"Mate, you're so lucky; seventh year hotties are all over you," Jonathan said in awe.

"First of all, one of those 'hotties' is my sister; secondly, Lily, Alice, and Emily are practically my sisters; and thirdly, if you do anything with one of them I swear I'll have to hurt you," Matthew joked.

As the four girls got onto the carriages, Becca stared at the Thestrals that were pawing the ground waiting to get moving. She had been able to see them ever since fifth year; the year after she saw her parents murdered. Pushing that miserable memory out of her head she joined her friends on their last ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Review or we'll sic Peeves on you. Only joking, but it would really help us out a lot. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Fan Clubs and Discussions

Chapter Two: Fan Clubs and Discussions

As Lily, Becca, and Emily walked up the stairs to the Great Hall they heard a shout from behind them. "Lily! Wait up," yelled Alice, holding onto Frank's hand. They all turned around stared at the couple now running towards them.

"Alice, Frank," all three girls exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Hey, Lily, Becca, and Emily," Frank greeted.

"Hey, Frank. How was your summer?" Becca asked. Frank was a fellow Gryffindor seventh year.

"It was fantastic. I spent most of it with Alice," he said grinning warmly at Alice who smiled back.

"Oh, and congratulations on becoming Head Girl, Lily," Frank said politely. "Good luck on handling James," he laughed.

"Thanks. I'll need all the luck I can get," Lily answered with dead seriousness.

The five of them continued on their way up the stairs. As they reached the landing a huge group of people came into view. Wondering what was going on, they pushed their way through the crowd, which seemed to be made up of the school's entire female population.

"Never fear, the Marauders are here," came the voice of James. Becca, Alice, and Emily rolled their eyes while Lily stood there, her face becoming steadily redder as she tried unsuccessfully to contain her anger.

"And I know you are all wondering who's on our dating list for this year…" they could hear Sirius saying. Becca and Alice tried to grab onto the back of Emily's robes but they weren't fast enough. With Lily marching beside her, Emily broke through the crowd of girls who were all gazing upon the four boys.

"Black, you are so dead," Emily shouted. A loud 'ouch' was heard as Emily slapped Sirius across the chest. "I was only kidding," he tried to explain to his fuming girlfriend.

"It's not even funny," she said, dragging him away from the crowd so she could chastise him privately.

"Everybody get into the Great Hall now or I will have to dock points from your houses," Lily yelled, glaring at James; all the girls groaned.

"Lily, calm down, we were just greeting our fans," remarked James staring angrily at her as his fans left; Emily was still dealing with Sirius.

"James, lets just go to the feast before she erupts like Vesuvius," Remus said. The Marauders, minus Sirius, walked coolly into the Hall where applause broke out.

Becca, Frank, and Alice were trying not to laugh as they walked passed an angry redhead and a raging girlfriend, and entered the Great Hall.

"Hey, Becca!" called out a rather cute seventh year from Ravenclaw.

"Hey, Ryan," she answered before taking a seat at the Gryffindor house table.

Ryan Diggory wasn't at all like his twin brother Amos. Granted, they did look the alike, but other than that they were complete opposites. Amos was a self-centered annoying jerk that couldn't get over himself and his good looks. Ryan was just a very easy going, funny, and all around nice guy.

"Becca, he _so_ likes you," stated Alice like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who?" Becca asked, tearing her gaze away from the bewitched star speckled ceiling. Alice and Frank exchanged looks, smiling slightly, familiar with Becca's short attention span.

"Ryan Diggory," Alice said, waving her hand toward the Ravenclaw table. Before Becca could start denying it, a brown haired, green-eyed guy walked over towards them and greeted the three girls.

"Hey guys! Happy to be back for your last year?" Daniel Gates asked.

"Of course," all girls chorused.

"Beck, ready to win the Quidditch cup again?" he asked, turning towards Becca. Dan was in his sixth year and was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team.

"Heck yes," Becca said enthusiastically. Dan's friends down the table yelled for him to get his tail over there, and grinning, he said goodbye and left.

The great oak front doors then banged open emitting Lily followed closely by Sirius and Emily who were holding hands; clearly Emily had knocked some sense into her boyfriend. They came over and took a seat next to the two girls, Frank, and the Marauders. Five minutes later, many very nervous first years started filing into the Hall and stopped in front of the Sorting Hat. Half an hour later, the Sorting had finished, adding five girls and four boys to the Gryffindor house.

"Now is not time for announcements," Professor Dumbledore said while many students cheered. "So without further ado, let's eat!" Masses of food filled the table and everyone began digging in.

"Well, so far my new year has gone great. A lack encounters with the Slytherins always makes my day worth while," Alice was saying through a mouthful of mashed potatoes and gravy.

"I don't know, being called a 'Mudblood' always brightens my day," Lily said sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

An hour later, after everyone was stuffed full with delicious foods, the tables cleared themselves and Dumbledore stood up.

"First of all, welcome, first years, to Hogwarts! Secondly, just for a reminder, the Whomping Willow is off limits to all students." The Marauders exchanged mischievous grins. "Mister Filch also wants me to remind you all to check his list of banned items which now includes Biting Frisbees and two hundred and thirty seven other various items." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "And lastly, I would like to congratulate the new Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans." Applause rang throughout the hall. James stood up on the bench and started waving and bowing to the students. Lily grabbed his robes forcefully and pulled him down, causing him to fall backwards off the bench. The Slytherins laughed while the Marauder Fan Club raced over to James and all attempted to help him up. Lily looked revolted.

"Thank you for that nice performance, Mister Potter and Miss Evans, but I think it's time for bed. Prefects, lead the first years to their dormitories and if you have forgotten the password kindly ask the Head Boy or Girl," Dumbledore finished. Students made their way towards the exit in a mad mob. All the seventh year Gryffindors were last to leave. They had all been incapable of walking due to the fact that they were all doubled over with laughter, except Lily.

"It wasn't that funny, guys," she said narrowing her eyes and glaring at all of them.

"Oh, lighten up, Evans, you know it was funny," exclaimed James smiling at Lily.

"Well, besides the fact that you completely embarrassed yourself and me, then yeah, it was bloody hilarious," she said sarcastically. She marched out of the Great Hall. Emily and Becca ran after her to catch up after saying goodnight to the Marauders, Alice, and Frank.

The seventh year girls' room was immediately on the landing of the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories. Inside, the six seventh years could be found, sitting on their beds and discussing the new year. Emma Rose and Leah Brown, the girls two other roommates, were camped out on _their_ side of the dormitory, comparing their new wardrobes.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Lioni," Leah exclaimed disgustedly. It was clear that Leah and Emma didn't like the other four girls. 'The Lioni' was a name Lily, Emily, Becca, and Alice had come up with in their third year.

Lily rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored the two other girls. She thought for a moment about the time when the four had decided to name themselves, and the Lioni had been born.

"You know, I think we should come up with a name to describe ourselves," Emily had exclaimed, placing her quill down onto the desk the four friends were sharing in the library.

"Like the Marauders?" Alice asked.

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Do we really want to model ourselves after those four?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea. It'd give us a sense of unity, friendship, and uniqueness. And besides, we're not going to model ourselves after the Marauders. If anything, they'll model after us," Becca explained.

Lily, Emily, and Alice all looked at Becca questioningly. "That made no sense, Beck," Lily said.

"Maybe not to you, but it made sense to me," Becca said, smiling.

"Anyways, so who's in on making a group name?" Emily asked, looking around at the group.

"Me!" Becca agreed, shoving her hand into the air ecstatically.

"I'm in," Alice said.

They all then turned to Lily who hadn't answered yet. Her gaze seemed to have drifted over to James, Sirius, and Peter who had entered the library. They were all whispering quietly together as they made a bee line to the Transfiguration section of the library.

"Lils! Come back to Earth," Emily joked.

"Oh, right, sorry. Yeah, of course I'm in," Lily said, ignoring her curiosity as to what three of the Marauders were doing in the library without their fourth member, Remus.

"So, the next question is, what's it going to be?" Emily wondered aloud.

The four girls sat in silence, each thinking silently. "It should have something to do with Gryffindor. You know, showing our house spirit. What about, the Lions?" Emily asked.

"That just doesn't have a certain…ring…to it that we're looking for," Lily said. Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, I've got it! How about The Lioni…because there's four of us, and it's like the plural of Lion," Becca exclaimed excitedly.

Lily snorted. "Beck, the plural of Lion would be Lions, which was Emily's first idea. But I like the sound of The Lioni," she said.

"Yeah, its…different. I like it!" Alice agreed.

"Me too. So it's settled, the Lioni have been born!" Emily exclaimed.

Emily rolled her eyes as Leah was ranting about how her hair had a split end.

"Honestly, those two must have dirt for brains," she quipped. "I'm surprised they remembered which beds were theirs."

"I'm more surprised on how they got into Gryffindor," remarked Lily, pondering the thought.

Becca laughed. "And Emily, you _know_ that Leah's going to try to steal Sirius from you this year, just like she did at the end of last year."

Emily made a face. "If Sirius wants to dump me and date that airhead, that's fine with me."

Becca grinned. "'Fine with you?' Who are you trying to fool, Emily? You're so attached to that boy, I don't know what to think."

Emily threw her pillow at Becca and knelt to pull her pyjamas from the trunk at the foot of her bed.

Lily sat down on her bed across from Emily, brushing her long auburn hair. "Well, I can't fathom why you guys are attracted to these Marauders so much. I mean, excluding Remus, who seems to have his priorities in the right place, you can count their _good_ qualities on one hand."

"Oh, come on, Lily, lighten up. You know you're going to end up dating my cousin," said Emily devilishly.

Lily objected loudly. "No way! I'll be lucky if I last through the year, what with all the hours of patrolling and extra duties I have to perform with that Potter boy."

Becca laughed. "Oh, it won't be that hard. James can be a lot of fun to hang out with. I should know—I live with Emily over the holidays and Sirius stays at James'."

"Yeah, well, you and Emily are practically the female Marauders of Hogwarts, so of course you would think he's fun to be around," said Lily disapprovingly.

"Oh, come on Lils. You know we're still your best friends," said Emily a very Potterish smirk in place.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever," she said smiling at her friends. "So, where's Alice?"

"Is that a question that even needs to be answered? She's with dear Frank, of course," Becca answered.

"Honestly, those two are going to end up getting married right after we graduate," Emily exclaimed. Becca and Lily both nodded in agreement; it was obvious to everyone at Hogwarts that Alice and Frank were "meant to be".

Up in the seventh year boys' dormitory, a similar discussion was taking place. The Marauders were lounging on their four-poster beds, talking aimlessly. Frank had wandered off somewhere with his girlfriend. Sirius suspected that they were in the Astronomy Tower so Frank wouldn't return until morning.

"So, James. I take it from the scene on the train that you're still going to go after Lily?" asked Remus. James made a face.

"I _was_. But then I acted like a fool and shot myself in the foot. Now I have to start back at square one."

Peter grinned. "What do you mean, 'start back at square one'? You've only ever _been_ at square one." James threw a balled-up pair of socks at Peter.

Remus laughed. "Come on, Peter, don't be such a pessimist. Our Prongs can win Lily's heart—he just has to grow up a bit."

James threw Remus a look. "Thanks for making me feel better, guys."

Sirius looked up from his magazine, _Quidditch Today_. "What, Prongs? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Peter snorted. "That's because you were thinking about Quidditch and Emily." Sirius grinned.

"So what if I can't keep my mind off her…or my eyes, for that matter." His friends laughed hysterically at Sirius' attempt to be poetic.

"You know what? You guys should stop laughing and get back to discussing your dismal love lives. Mine seems quite intact, thank you very much."

James grinned. "I guess I should forewarn you, then, Sirius. Emily's just like the rest of us Potters—bloody stubborn and as proud as she is clever. Don't mess with Emily."

Sirius looked back down at his magazine. "Are you kidding? I already knew that—that's part of what I like about her." James shook his head and looked at Remus.

"So, Moony. Who is it that you have your eyes on _this_ year?"

"Well…er…" Remus hesitated turning red.

"Is it Mary again?" asked Peter curiously. "You guys went out twice in our fifth year."

"Yea and once in our sixth," James said smirking at Remus who threw a pillow at him. Mary Gooding was a year younger than them and was in Ravenclaw

"No, it's not Mary…" he said fidgeting uncomfortably under the stares from James and Peter. Sirius then put down his magazine to stare at his friend as well.

"Spit it out mate!" James yelled becoming impatient.

"Becca. Okay? I like Becca. I have ever since last year, are you guys happy now? Boy it feels good to get that off my chest," Remus burst out talking very fast.

"Jeez, Moony, calm down," Sirius said laughing. "We've always guessed you have anyways."

"What? How? Do I talk in my sleep or something?" asked Remus, a confused expression appearing on his face.

"We have our ways," James said, tapping his forehead knowingly. The rest of the group snorted.

"Guys, I have something to say…" Peter started ending the laughter.

"What is it, Wormtail? You can tell us anything," Remus said glad the conversation was moving off him and his love life.

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you all this but…I'm gay," he stated.

"WHAT?" All three boys yelped staring at their friend.

Peter burst out laughing at the looks on his friends' faces. "I'm just kidding!"

The Marauders then began a heated pillow fight that Frank joined in on after coming back from his stroll with Alice.


	4. Chapter 3: First Day Back Part I

Lily and Alice woke up the next morning at seven a.m. to the sound of raindrops pattering against the window.

"Good morning, Lils," Alice said sleepily; Lily just yawned in reply. Alice slowly started heading towards the bathroom and then sped up as she saw Leah heading that way; she slammed the door in Leah's face, evidence of the contempt between the two seventh year groups. Ten minutes later Alice came out, her blonde hair soaking wet from the nice hot shower she had just taken. She got dressed into her school uniform and she and Lily walked over to where Becca and Emily were still sleeping soundly.

"Well, are you ready to do our normal routine wake up call?" Lily asked smiling evilly at Alice.

"I've been waiting all summer to do this," Alice replied. Both girls muttered 'Sonorus' while pointing their wands at their own throats.

"Emily, Becca! Quick, you guys better get up and fast!" Lily's magnified voice echoed throughout the room causing Emma to fall out of her bed in a tangle of bed sheets.

"Yeah! Hurry, you guys will be late for your first Quidditch match," Alice's equally loud voice shouted. Becca and Emily both shot out of bed. Becca tripped over her trunk and fell onto the floor while Emily started pulling on her Quidditch robes at top speed.

"Oh, my gosh! I can't be late for the first match," Emily was shouting.

"I know, James will go absolutely insane if we're not at the pitch by…" Becca began. "Hold on. We don't _have_ Quidditch today. It's only the first day back," she said, a confused expression appearing on her face. Lily and Alice started bursting out laughing their voices now back to normal; Emily and Becca scowled at them.

"I could still be asleep—breakfast doesn't start for another hour," Becca said laying back down on her bed and pulling the covers up over her face.

"Oh, come on, Beck. Get your little butt out of bed so we can go check our schedules," Lily exclaimed. Emily was busy taking off her Quidditch robes when she spoke.

"Jeez, I should have remembered your wake up calls," she laughed. "You guys are bloody annoying, do you know that?" she asked pulling her own school uniform out of her trunk.

Leah then walked out of the bathroom and joined her friend Emma.

"Could you guys stop fooling around?" Emma said rudely. Leah nodded her head agreeing. The other four girls ignored them.

Half an hour later, after much protesting from Becca and Emily, they were all dressed and showered and started walking out of their dormitory. Leah and Emma were standing in front of the mirror by the door and attempting to shorten their uniform skirts using a simple spell. They obviously thought they looked good because they were squealing excitedly about how none of the guys would be able to keep their hands off them this year. However, Lily, Alice, Emily, and Becca thought they looked like complete sluts screaming 'I don't mind if you can see my knickers'. As the four of them walked out, Emma and Leah looked after their retreating backs.

"How come they can always look so bloody good, no matter what they wear?" asked Leah, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Emma glared at her friend, slapped her, and then resumed to putting on huge amounts of make up.

As the four seventh year girls came down the stairs, the Marauders were there waiting for them along with Frank.

"Well, good morning, my little ray of beautiful sunshine," greeted James eagerly, rushing over towards Lily. She moved just in time, causing James to run into the wall.

"Don't even think about trying something, Potter," she exclaimed while heading towards the portrait hole, running her hand through her wavy red hair.

"Lily, you just ran your hand through your hair!" exclaimed James happily.

"And your point is…?" she turned around.

"I know I'm perfect, Lily, and everybody envies me, but running a hand through your hair is my thing!" he said his arrogant grin in place. Lily looked like she was about to start one of her famous I-hate-you-Potter arguments, so Alice, Becca, and Emily ushered her out of the Common Room. It was way too early for anybody to have to deal with another Lily-James screaming contest.

As they entered the Great Hall, Lily looked up at the ceiling, which was a mass of dark clouds; thunder could be heard outside.

"What a beautiful day we're going to have," stated Lily sarcastically. They took a seat at their table and were soon joined by Frank and the Marauders. Frank walked over and sat next to Alice as the rest of them sat down in various places. James, was of course, trying to sit down next to Lily even though she had propped her foot up beside her so he couldn't sit there. However, her plan failed as James plopped himself down on top of her leg and began reaching for the porridge.

"Potter, get off my foot," she screamed agitatedly. "Why can't you just leave me alone for five seconds?"

"I _did_ leave you alone for five seconds. Last night while you were sleeping, this morning when you were getting dressed, when you walked down here, when…" Becca reached over Lily, who was looking appalled, and covered James's mouth with her hand. He licked it in retaliation and Becca shrieked just as Professor McGonagall came over to give them their schedules.

"Miss Daniels, please refrain from disturbing the other students with your unnecessary noises," she said fixing Becca with her well-known stare; everybody snorted into their breakfasts. As McGonagall continued handing out the timetables, the Gryffindor seventh years began looking over theirs.

"Ugh, double Transfiguration first thing this morning. What are they trying to do? Kill our brains the first day back?" announced Sirius.

"What brain, Sirius?" asked Emily innocently as she continued eating her toast. He glared at her.

"Sirius, you're still taking Divination, right?" Becca asked.

"Of course I am. Second class of the day today," he grinned.

"Brilliant! We have it together again," Becca exclaimed, jumping up and leaning across the table to give Sirius a high-five.

"I honestly can't believe that we passed the O.W.L.'s for Divination," Becca said.

"Same here. I honestly made everything up during that exam," Sirius laughed as Becca nodded in agreement. "Except for when I wrote my name on my paper."

"Why do you two even take that class?" asked Lily. "It's a complete bowl of rubbish if you ask me."

"Because it's wicked funny and you can make everything up," said Becca, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, and not to mention a great napping period," Sirius added. "Man, we have had some good times in that class, haven't we Beck?" he asked, smiling and remembering all of the dull hours they had spent in that overheated classroom.

"Yep, we sure have! Like last year when we were supposed to write that stupid dream diary and you made up some hilarious story involving Snape in a ballerina costume dancing around Slytherin's common room. Professor Froddic totally bought it!" She began laughing hysterically. Remus, who was sitting next to her, subconsciously put his arm around her waist to keep her from falling backwards off the bench. As soon as he realized what he'd done, he pulled his arm away quickly, staring down into his porridge.

Twenty-five minutes later, the seventh years walked out of the Great Hall towards Transfiguration. Frank and Alice were lagging behind, his arm around her waist, while the rest of the group made a bet on how many lectures they were going to have about N.E.W.T' s. Soon the seventh years reached their classroom. They all filed in and took their normal seats in the back. Lily refused every year to sit in the back saying that 'you learned so much more if you sat in the front', but she always gave in and sat with her friends. The only draw back with sitting next to her friends was that it also meant that James was nearby, not to mention his three friends that were almost as annoying.

The seventh year Ravenclaws started entering the classroom a couple minutes later.

"Becca! Hey, mind if I sit here?" Ryan asked pointing to the seat in front of her.

"No, of course not," she said smiling at him; she had to admit he _was_ pretty cute.

"Hey, guys," exclaimed Ryan addressing the Gryffindors. A chorus of 'Hey' followed. All of the sudden the door opened emitting Professor McGonagall into the room.

Their first class of the day went along pretty smoothly. Professor McGonagall took up the first hour lecturing the class about how their N.E.W.T.S would strongly affect their life after Hogwarts. All the Gryffindors, except Lily, spent that time passing notes while Lily glared at them. James attempted to impress Lily by looking like he was listening, but it didn't work as the whole class could hear obnoxious snoring coming from behind his book. The last thirty minutes of class was taken up by reviewing basic spells. Sirius "accidentally" set Alice's robes on fire when his spell missed the bird he was supposed to be turning into a water goblet, and in response Alice turned his hair red.

"Hey, look, Lils. We can be cousins now," Sirius exclaimed, borrowing Emily's miniature mirror from her book-bag and examining his new look.

"The day I'm related to you will be a very sad day indeed," Lily said while helping Becca get the right wand movements.

"How do you like my new hair, Em?" asked Sirius, winking at her flirtatiously.

"Oh, it's very sexy, Sirius," she said laughing.

"Yeah, why don't you just bring that hot head of yours right on over here," said James scooting his chair closer to Sirius, who decided to play along. They began wiggling their eyebrows at each other. Peter started laughing hysterically until Professor McGonagall asked if she would need to give him an extra lesson on how to not disrupt a class, which shut Peter up immediately. The bell soon rang and everyone made a rush towards the door.

"Well, Sirius and I should be heading up to Divination now," Becca said checking her watch. Sirius kissed Emily on the cheek, linked arms with Becca, and the two skipped off down the hall. Emily, Frank, James, Alice, and Peter started heading in the direction of Arithmancy while Remus and Lily walked in the opposite direction towards Ancient Runes.

"Bye, Becca!" Ryan called after her. She turned around, gave a wave in return, and continued on her way.

"Mate, you're trying way too hard," Remus stated sourly to Ryan. He took hold of Lily's arm, pulled her away from a Hufflepuff guy she was talking to, and marched up the stairs to their next class. Their conversation soon turned to James.

"Lily, at least become friends with James this year. _Please_. I don't think I can stand another year of him sulking because you have rejected him again," Remus said.

"I don't know Remus," she sighed. "I know he's a nice guy—very occasionally, mind you—but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. Ever since he first talked to me back in our first year he's annoyed the heck out of me. He always bullies the Slytherins, especially Severus, and he isn't responsible at all; he's always pulling pranks and getting into detention," Lily continued listing off all of his bad qualities as Remus just walked beside her listening intently.

"…He also has good qualities though, but his bad ones pretty much rule those out," she finished. She looked over at Remus and smiled. "Thanks for listening to all that Remus. You're a great friend."

"Anytime, Lils. But have you ever thought that maybe the Slytherins _deserve_ what they get from James?" he asked, letting Lily dwell on this new thought for a while. They walked into Ancient Runes, took a seat in the front, and began listening to the second N.E.W.T lecture of the day.


	5. Chapter 3: First Day Back Part II

Sirius and Becca plopped themselves down around their normal table, in the very back next to the only window. Professor Froddic, the Divination teacher, soon emerged from the trap door, her many bracelets rattling together. Her over-large robes barely fit her bony frame and her tea-stained teeth protruded from her pointy mouth.

"Still looks like a donkey, doesn't she?" asked Sirius; Becca sniggered. The Hufflepuffs arrived, with Gilderoy Lockhart leading them.

"Why, hello, Becca. How was your summer? Mine was fantastic; the Tornados asked me to come play Beater for them but I refused their offer, simply saying that I could not play professional Quidditch. Because, of _course_, my many talents were leading me elsewhere. I must _say_, they looked _highly_ disappointed, but how could they not be? My incredibly good looks just can't be forgotten," he gloated, flashing his smile towards her and fluffing up his thick blonde hair. Becca and Sirius just stared at him in disbelief.

"Man, that guy is so full of it," Becca said as Gilderoy and his fan club, made up of only two girls, walked away.

"I know. We've both seen him play Quidditch; he can't hit a Bludger to save his life," Sirius explained as they both laughed.

"Good day, class. I'm glad to see you have all returned safe and alive," Professor Froddic said in a very dramatic and mystical voice.

"But Professor," Becca said, waving her hand in the air. "Shouldn't you have already _known_ we would all be returning?"

"Yeah, I thought you could 'see into the beyond'," stated Sirius. "What happened to this 'Inner Eye' thing you keep talking about? I was finally starting to believe you actually possessed it!"

"Well, _Mister_ Black and _Miss_ Daniels, of course I already knew that you would all be returning, but a Seer never gets pleasure out of _boasting_ to less _knowledgeable_ students," she said, peering at Becca and Sirius through her thick round glasses. They quickly turned their laughter into coughs. Professor Froddic's lofty pronouncements had become a regular occurrence in Divination class.

"Now, today we will be reviewing palmistry, so everyone pair up and read each others' palms like I taught you at the end of last year," Professor Frodick instructed.

Becca grabbed Sirius' wrist and pulled it toward her. "Aw, Sirius, that short, squiggly line there? I think that expresses a short life—two weeks, to be precise," Becca said, imitating Froddic's misty voice while attempting to read Sirius's palm.

"Oh, but Beck, this crease on your palm _clearly _resembles a rope which means you shall be hanged to death tomorrow morning at three a.m.," Sirius said. They both began laughing as Professor Froddic swooped down upon them.

"I would think you two would be more serious towards this subject. Being a Seer is hard and unpredictable work," she expressed.

"Yeah, and you would know, wouldn't you, Professor?" Sirius asked innocently as Becca shook with silent giggles.

"Give me your hand, dear girl," she demanded. Becca held out her hand dully and waited to see what horrific event Froddic would come up with this time.

"Oh, I see…Deary me, this doesn't look so good…Poor girl…" she mumbled as she traced the lines on Becca's palm with her thin, bony fingers.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Gilderoy. The whole class was now paying attention to Becca and their teacher. Professor Froddic looked at Becca with pitying eyes before explaining. Apparently, Becca was going to suffer from a severe head injury resulting from getting struck by a bolt of lightening. All the Hufflepuffs gasped as the Gryffindors attempted to conceal their laughter. Finally the bell rang, relieving them of the hot stuffy classroom.

"Oh, and Mister Lockhart," she called out. Gilderoy stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"Beware of a black haired man," she said dramatically. Gilderoy turned towards Sirius; his eyes widened in terror as he fled out of the trap door and down the ladder.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked, glancing over at Becca.

"No clue. But who cares? He's gone!" she responded, grinning infectiously.

That last period of the day, Charms, finally ended and the Marauders were heading down the hall to the Gryffindor common room.

"So, I was thinking tomorrow would be a great day to amaze everybody with a prank. You know, something to get the year started," James was saying, already making plans in his head.

"Yeah, honestly, because after lessons like today, the school's going to need some cheering up," Sirius agreed.

"Meeting tonight, in our dorm, at ten o'clock," James said.

Remus looked up from the book he had been reading. It always amazed James how he could read and walk at the same time. "Prongs, don't you have to patrol with Lily tonight?"

James rolled his eyes although secretly, part of him was dying from excitement. "Oh yeah. You know, if Evans hadn't been made Head Girl, I think I would just ditch all my duties. Or better yet, resign from the position," he said.

Peter laughed slightly. "I think resigning would be better than patrolling with Lily. I mean, who knows what kind of position you'll come back in tonight."

James glared at this friend. He was about to retort when something caught the corner of his eye. A tall, skinny pale teenager had just turned a corner, coming out a few feet in front of the Marauders. James face illuminated with mischief as he recognized the Slytherin.

Severus Snape wasn't a difficult guy to miss. With his greasy, lanky black hair and long hooked nose, he could easily be mistaken as a vampire. In fact, James and his friends had been convinced he was one for a while. The only friends he had were the other seventh year Slytherins, if you could call them friends. It was clear that if Snape weren't a Slytherin then the other slimy serpents would have nothing to do with him. Not to mention it helped that it was rumored Snape—along with many other Slytherin upperclassmen—was in league with Voldemort.

James elbowed Sirius in the ribs. "Well, guys, look who it is. Old Snivelly," he muttered, motioning in front of them.

Sirius's hand went immediately to his wand pocket while Peter's eyes seemed to light up with excitement. Peter usually wasn't brave enough to join in with the taunting and duelling, but he sure did love to watch it.

Remus closed his book and put it into his bag, sighing. "Prongs, you're Head Boy, I really don't think—" but it was too late.

"Oy! Snivellus!" James called out, strutting up to him with Sirius by his side.

Snape immediately knew who it was without having to turn around: Potter and his stupid friends. If they wanted to have a go at him he was ready to use some of the new hexes he had learned over the summer.

He whipped out his wand and spun around in a surprisingly fast motion. "Petrificus totalus" he hissed.

James and Sirius each easily blocked the spell. "Snivelly, you really should look up on your hexes. I mean, honestly, 'Petrificus totalus?' I knew how to do that one when I was nine," James taunted.

"Really, I guess he just spends too much time on washing his hair. What do you use by the way?" Sirius asked with mock interest. "Something manufactured especially for greasy hair, right?"

"To achieve that look? Forget shampoo—he obviously uses a ton of olive oil," James said loudly. By this time, a good group of students had surrounded around the Marauders and Snape. Most of the students laughed at James' remark while Remus and Peter stood on the sidelines looking upon the scene with different points of view.

Snape jabbed his wand at the two boys. "Stupefy!" he bellowed, but once again James and Sirius produced shields, which only made Snape's spell rebound onto himself. He was forced to jump quickly out of the way.

"Tarantallegra," James shouted. Snape, who had been caught unaware, went immediately into some strange foot dance. The onlookers laughed as Snape's legs flailed from underneath him as they continued doing some weird version of the tango.

"Rictusempra," Sirius added. The spell hit the dancing Snape that only added to his humiliation as he howled with a mixture of laughter and yelling, feeling like he was being repeatedly tickled.

"You…wait…" he gasped, trying to over power the spells that were affecting him. He was glaring at James with extreme dislike.

"Wait for what? What are you going to do? Wipe your nose on me?" James asked, smirking at Snape.

James and Sirius, who were too busy laughing, didn't realize that spells were beginning to wear off of Snape. Before James knew it, a large gash appeared on the side of his face.

James looked outraged that Snape had gotten him. In one fluid movement, Snape was skidding across the floor and then rammed into the wall with a sickening crunch, at the far end of the corridor.

James and Sirius each advanced their wands raised high. "I thought you would have learned by now that you can never win," James said in a low voice.

"I guess six years just hasn't been enough time for your small brain to comprehend that concept," Sirius said.

Lily, Becca, and Emily were walking back from the library when the hallway became blocked by masses of students. "What's going on?" asked Becca curiously. They pushed their way through the crowd finally coming to a scene that made Lily want to kill James right then and there.

Becca and Emily shot a worried look at each other. "Darn you, Potter!" Lily bellowed, marching straight up to where he and Sirius had Snape lying as stiff as cardboard on the floor.

James and Sirius turned anxiously around, recognizing the voice right from the start. "Hey, Evans. We were just teaching dear old Snivelly here how to duel properly. And, well, as you can see, he's rubbish at it," James explained motioning to the unconscious Slytherin.

Lily drew in a deep breath; her hair seemed to be cackling from all the anger that was built up inside of her. "Two on one? That's how you planned on 'teaching' him? You're bloody insane if you think those odds are fair, Potter!" she hollered, her hands shaking from rage.

"Well, he needs to learn sooner or later. Padfoot and I just decided that it'd be better for him if it were sooner," James answered coolly.

"You disgust me, Potter!" she hissed. The group that had crowded around slowly started to diminish. Being used to Lily and James fighting, there was nothing else exciting for them to see.

"Well, Snivellus disgusts me, but you don't see me complaining," James retorted.

"What do you call this then?" Lily screamed. James and Sirius each shrugged nonchalantly. Lily breathed heavily for a moment before talking again. "I want you two to take Severus to the Hospital Wing immediately, no objections. Thirty points will be taken from Gryffindor and you will both receive a detention," Lily explained angrily.

James objected. "Evans, you can't give me a detention; I'm Head Boy. Second of all, I'm going to give those thirty points you just took away, back to us. Oh, and twenty more to Sirius and I for beating Snivelly's arse."

Sirius became quite frightened by the look on Lily's face. "Um, Prongs, maybe it would just be best if we—" he stopped short as Lily smacked James across the face. The sound echoed throughout the hall. Becca, Emily, Remus, and Peter all winced. "_Ouch_. That has got to hurt," Becca muttered quietly.

"You can't add points to yourself, _Potter_. That's abusing your Headship. I took them off in the first place because in the first place, no magic in the halls. Especially not duelling. _Second of all_," she said, her voice dripping with contempt as she repeated the phrase he'd just used, "You're setting a poor example for younger students who look up to the Head Boy. No, forget 'poor'—it's abysmal. Absolutely abysmal."

"What are you, a walking thesaurus?" James asked, his eyebrows narrowing angrily. "And you should drop your holier-than-thou attitude," he advised condescendingly. "It gets old after a while." Before she could object—or start yelling again—he began talking again. "But since you've accused me of immature behaviour and insanity, Sirius and I will _escort_ Snivellus to the Hospital Wing, just as you asked. In fact, we'll turn this into an object lesson." He turned and looked at the crowd of people that had gathered around. "Listen up, kids. This is how to make your Head Girl—may she scour the school for trouble-makers in peace—angry. Give a fellow student the schooling he deserves." He motioned to Sirius, who grabbed Snape's arm and the two wordlessly dragged him off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

Lily was speechless. What arrogance! Glancing at the crowd angrily, she turned and marched toward the Gryffindor common room, leaving her friends behind.

Emily, Becca, and Remus looked at each other as the crowd left the corridor in search of other entertainment.

Remus broke the silence first. "First day back and Snape is already in the Hospital Wing, James and Lily have already fought, and the rest of us are already standing by helpless."

"Yeah," Emily mumbled, "It's a hell of a way to start the new year. Something needs to be done about this."

Becca nodded sullenly. "So much for that. Who's hungry for dinner?"

Thanks to the people who've been reviewing!


	6. Chapter 4: Pranking Disaster Part I

Pranking Disaster: Part One

The second day of the school year dawned bright and early for all the students. The seventh year girls, minus Emily who had decided to wait for Sirius, were downstairs in the Great Hall eating breakfast. The three girls were talking about their classes for that day when the seventh year guys and Emily walked in. All of the four Marauders had mischievous smiles across their faces.

Emily came over and joined her friends while the boys sat a couple seats down.

"What's with all the happy faces this morning, James," asked Becca as she got up and sat down in between Remus and Sirius.

"You'll see soon enough," answered James, rubbing his hands together in glee.

"Yeah, Beck, you'll honestly love this. You and Em will not be able to beat it no matter how hard you try," Sirius said, draping his arm around her shoulders. "Now, sit back, relax, and fix your gaze upon the Slytherin table."

Becca and Emily turned around to glance at the table in question. Their jaws positively dropped, their mouths agape.

Instead of their normal black school uniform, each Slytherin was wearing a scarlet robe. In gold letters, there were different messages on each uniform-things like "Lions for the Cup!" and "Slytherins are Snot Bags!" and "Gryffindor Has What Slytherin Doesn't: Marauders and Talent."

Emily grinned. "Very nice, boys."

"But that's not the best part!" James insisted. "They can't see their own robes…only others'." He laughed infectiously.

"I bet a House full of Slytherins were shocked to see their friends advertising for Gryffindor," Becca said. "That's pretty funny."

"Yeah, Potter," said a scathing voice behind James. "Really witty."

"Evans, can you leave us alone and let us enjoy our prank in peace?" James asked, not even bothering to turn around and look at her. "Just this once? I'll even deliver myself a lecture if you want, just to save you the time."

Lily's eyes narrowed and she stalked off wordlessly.

There was a long silence. "Trust Lily Evans to ruin a perfectly good prank," James said sullenly.

"I don't understand why you do that, James," Emily said, buttering a piece of toast.

"Do what?" he asked innocently. "I just offered to save her a scolding."

"That's precisely it. You always seem to know exactly what to say to trip her trigger." Emily looked back at the Slytherin table and couldn't help but grin as she saw an angry McGonagall scold the Slytherin Prefects from straying from their school uniforms.

"She does it too! She's always calling me irresponsible, and immature, and arrogant, and—"

"Well why don't we start a giant name-calling festival, James," Emily said sarcastically to her cousin. "If you'd just grow up, maybe you could get along."

"Well it takes two to tango, Emily," James said. "And I don't think Lily knows how to dance."

"Forget dancing, James. It's going to take a lot more than another year of pranks and smart-# comments to make her like you at all. Right now, I'd say you're still at the Loathing level. Try a little harder and you might make it to Scorn."

"You have a sliding scale for how much she hates me?" James demanded incredulously. "What else is there a scale for?"

"Lioni secrets, James," Becca said after downing her morning pumpkin juice. She shared a mysterious smile with Emily as the two rose and exited the Great Hall.

"Potter! Black!"

James and Sirius turned around just in time to see a fuming McGonagall heading straight towards them.

"Let's see what kind of punishment old Minnie throws at us this time," Sirius said, rubbing his hands together.

"Follow me," McGonagall said crisply. Sirius and James grinned at each other before getting up and following their strict Professor. Lily smirked at James' retreating back clearly saying that he was deserving what he was getting. Receiving punishments was one of the many consequences of being a Marauder. Another detention wasn't going to kill them.

Professor McGonagall led them right outside the Great Hall before she began her speech; she obviously hadn't wanted to make a scene. "Explain yourselves!"

James and Sirius pulled a look of pure innocence that they had developed over the years. "Whatever are you talking about, Professor?" James asked curiously.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Potter. Pranking the Slytherins! Disgusting behavior from two young men that belong to my house," McGonagall said.

"Oh, you mean their robes, Professor? I, personally, like their new sense in fashion. I guess they all clearly noticed how horribly their old green robes went with their complexion," Sirius explained.

"Don't even try to talk your way out of this one, Black. It has your names written all over it," she retorted.

"Actually, I thought I saw the name 'the Marauders' written on the back of most of them. Whoever the Marauders are I'm sure they're incredibly handsome and talented," James said, smiling winningly.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor and a night's worth of detention. I will be sending you a letter with the time and—I'm sure you know the drill by now," Professor McGonagall said tartly. James and Sirius watched as she turned on her heels and walked back in the Great Hall.

"'I guess they all clearly noticed how horribly their old green robes went with their complexion'. Padfoot, my friend, you never lose your touch," James laughed.

"Oh, neither do you, Prongsie. 'Whoever the Marauders are I'm sure they're incredibly handsome and talented'. So true, so true," replied Sirius clapping James on the back.

"And to add to the fun…" James said, whipping out his wand, as he saw a particular group coming out of the breakfast hall.

Sirius rubbed his hands together in glee as he spotted his younger, evil brother Regulus amongst the group. He had always wanted a chance for revenge ever since Regulus had decided to support Voldemort and his Death Eaters…even if Sirius had already gotten his revenge twenty-seven times.

"Aw, Regulus, my dear little brother. I had no idea you looked up to me that much. I'm touched," Sirius said dramatically, placing his hand over his heart. Regulus made a weird hissing sound while Bella made a noise of disgust. On the back of Regulus' scarlet new robes were the words, "My older brother got the looks…and the talent…and the girls."

James laughed. "Oh, and Snivellus. It's wonderful to see you up and walking again after yesterday's little duelling practice," James said, as he easily spotted Snape's greasy head out of the group of Slytherins.

Snape growled loudly. "Ugh, Prongs. I think old Snivelly has rabies," Sirius exclaimed.

"Sectusempra!" Snape hissed, making a weird slashing movement with his wand. James and Sirius jumped out of the way of the travelling spell, which hit a painting of a group of warlocks, sending them scattering into neighbouring frames.

"Woah. Snivelly's getting down with his bad self. Making up spells, are we? Naughty, naughty. I'm sure that's illegal," Sirius taunted, shaking his head back and fourth as if disciplining a five year old.

A jet of yellow light shot out of Bella's wand. "Protego," James flicked his wand simply as if shooing away a fly, procuring a silver shield.

"Wow, Bella. You finally got the hang of non-verbal spells. I'm so proud," James mocked, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

Bellatrix made a cry of indignation. "Cruci—"

James' eyes widened, as he jumped out of the way, pulling Sirius with him, putting up the strongest shield he could think of.

But the spell never came. "Bella. You must get a hold of yourself. If you get expelled you won't be of any use…" her sister, Narcissa, explained quickly, grabbing Bella's wand arm and pulling it downwards towards the floor. Bella pulled her arm angrily out of Narcissa's grasp.

"The Dark Lord will get you one day, dear cousin. You too, Potter. Mark my words," she hissed.

James and Sirius snorted in unison. "Oh, I'm scared now. Why don't you go tell your mate, Voldy, that we'll be here waiting," James said.

"How dare you…don't you dare…you have the nerve to speak His name," Bella said, so incensed that she could hardly speak in complete sentences.

"What's the matter, cousin Bella? Afraid of hearing you're master's name?" Sirius said.

"Watch your step, Black. The day will come when He gets rid of all the filth in this world. Including you're little girlfriend, Mudblood Lily Evans," Rodolphus Lestrange spoke up from beside his girlfriend, Bella, who seemed angry beyond words. Lestrange was sneering at James, knowing he'd hit the ball out of the park.

Lily, Becca, and Emily were discussing the different ways to conjure Shield charms as they walked to class.

"Your problem, Becca, is that you haven't mastered the flick of the wrist we learned first lesson, first year," Lily admonished, grinning. "You're still doing some kind of slash motion."

"Who cares? I'll just chuck aside my wand and start punching people when I need to," Becca retorted as they rounded the corner and full-tilt jungle madness came into view.

The three stood, their mouths agape, for a second, staring at the scene before them. James was currently punching Rodolphus Lestrange into a pulp as Sirius tackled four other Slytherins, his wand poised and dangerous.

Leaving Lily standing there, Becca and Emily jumped into the fray, pulling a couple Slytherins away from Sirius and giving him a chance to breathe.

"Half-blood Daniels and Muggle loving Potter are trying to help my dear cousin," taunted Bella from the sidelines. She kicked Becca hard on the side of her stomach, sending her sprawling across the floor. Bella began laughing, advancing on Becca who pulled out her wand.

"Expelliar—," gasped Becca, holding the side of her stomach. But before she could finish her spell, Bellatrix was thrown up into the air and thrown down the hall where she collapsed against the wall, unconscious.

"Good one, that was," Becca said, allowing Remus to help her to her feet. He apparently had heard the commotion and him and Peter had come running out of the Great Hall.

Becca winced slightly as he helped her stand up straight. "That Bella…she can sure kick hard. But then again, who the heck kicks in a full blown out duel?" Becca exclaimed. Remus laughed. The two looked around. Emily was helping Sirius fight off Zachary Malfoy, who seemed to want revenge for the knocking out of one of his fellow Slytherins. James, meanwhile, was still punching every bit of Lestrange he could reach, his wand laying on the floor beside him.

"You filthy little…don't you dare let me catch you say that again or you'll be sorry that you're good for nothing parents ever decided to have you," James hissed. He picked up his wand and pointed it directly at Lestrange's throat.

James let out a yell of surprise when his wand flew out of his hand and up into the air. He turned his head around and saw Lily standing behind him, holding his wand, a look of pure rage on her face.

James quickly got up off of Lestrange, kicking him with his foot as he did.

"Potter, I can't even find words enough to explain you at this moment. Twice in less than twenty-four hours? And—" She was cut short as Sirius yelled. "Oy! Prongs! I don't think so, Lestrange!"

There was a blast of red light, and Rodolphus fell over onto the ground, as stiff as a board, with Sirius standing behind him, smiling evilly.

Snape and Narcissa were leaving the scene dragging the unconscious Bella behind them, leaving many other unconscious Slytherins behind.

"So, what are we going to—"

"Shut it, Black! I'm going to be getting to you in a minute," Lily snapped, glaring between the two boys, her eyes so narrowed they were just slits of green.

Emily walked up from behind and stood beside Sirius. "Lily, the Slytherins…they well…deserved it…I mean, we don't even know the full story," She tried to explain.

"And you two," she said, pointing a finger at Becca and Emily. "Getting involved like that. Outrageous, absolutely outrageous behavior," Lily said.

"But, Lily, they were all ganging up on Sirius, we couldn't just—" Becca was saying, but Lily turned her back on her.

"And you Potter. I was hoping that you would have grown up over the summer. But after the whole ordeal yesterday and now this…it's disgusting! It's childish! And you're Head Boy! You are without a doubt the lowest, most—"

"Evans! I was bloody trying to defend you!" James shouted, his eyes glinting.

"For the record Potter, I can defend myself! I don't need you fighting my battles!" She retorted angrily.

"You don't fight them yourself! You just let them get away with it, calling you names and putting you down. You've never once stuck up for yourself!"

Lily glared at him, thrusting his wand back into his hands. "There are other ways of sticking up to people besides throwing hexes at each other and dishonouring Gryffindor's name," she hissed. She turned on her heel and walked briskly away, back up to the Gryffindor common room.

There was a ringing silence as the rest of the group surveyed the scene. "Well, um…should we just leave them here?" James finally asked, a hint of sadness in his voice, motioning to the few knocked out Slytherins scattered across the floor.

"No, we shouldn't. We've already gotten one detention from McGonagall this morning and this definantly has the word 'Marauders' written all over it," Sirius said, kicking the leg of Lestrange.

"Oy!" Becca and Emily shouted. "And the Lioni! What are we, sidekicks?"

"I don't think Evans would like to be associated with this mess," said James bitterly. "Come on, mates. Let's take them to the Hospital Wing."

With a swish of his wand, James had Lestrange floating in the air.

"What kind of story should we tell Pomfrey this time?" Asked Sirius, as he too levitated a Slytherin.

"We can't use the one how they all just seemed to fall down the stairs tripping over one another…we used that one at the end of last year," Remus said as the four Marauders walked off towards the Hospital Ward, with three Slytherins floating behind them.


	7. Chapter 4: Pranking Disaster Part II

"Okay, so I was thinking we should tackle our Transfiguration essay first, does that sound good to you?" Lily asked Remus as the two walked towards the library, their bags slung over their shoulders. It was only the second day and they were already loaded down with homework. Lily and Remus, the studiers out of both groups, had decided to skip lunch and start on the mountain of essays they had been assigned.

"Yeah. Maybe we could then do Slughorn's assignment that he set us; I'm going to need some help," Remus replied.

"Sounds good. It's a pity I'm actually good at Potions. If I wasn't, I doubt Slughorn would include me in his stupid 'Slug Club' meetings. Gosh, I hate those things," Lily responded, wrinkling her nose in a disgusted way.

Remus laughed. "Honestly, couldn't he come up with a better name? The Slug Club? Sounds revolting."

A man turned a corner coming straight at them. Remus could just make out a large round belly, and the dimly lit lanterns on the walls seemed to reflect off the man's bald head. "Speaking of the devil," Remus muttered.

Lily looked questioningly at him for a second before she realized who was heading their way. "Oh crap. Remus, hide me!" Lily jumped behind Remus, trying to make herself as small as possibly.

Lily's attempts to not be seen didn't work as well as she had hoped. "Aw, Miss Evans! I haven't had the pleasure of seeing you yet this year!" Professor Slughorn, their potions teacher, exclaimed, smiling widely.

Remus snorted quietly. "It's only the second day."

As casually as she could, Lily came out from behind Remus with fake smile plastered onto her face. "Oh, hello, Professor," she said.

"Had a good summer? Excellent," he said, without waiting for a reply from Lily. He didn't even acknowledge Remus, who was standing right beside Lily clearly trying to hide his laughter.

"I hope you're ready for this year's Potions lessons. Oh wait, what am I talking about? You're my best student. Number one. Top of the class," he complimented, smiling widely at Lily who was trying to refrain herself from rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Professor, but Remus and I—"

"Lily, Lily, Lily, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Horace?" Slughorn interrupted, his arms held out wide as though embracing Lily as she attempted to control her shudder.

Remus snorted slightly, which he hastily turned into a cough. Lily stepped on his toes. "Right. Well, _Horace_, Remus and I really need to get going to the library. You know, a lot of work to do," she said.

For the first time Slughorn looked over at Remus as if he was just realizing Lily was with someone. "Oh yes, sorry, Robert, didn't see you there. Well, I better let you two be going. I'll see you some time this week, Lily," he said jovially.

Slughorn began walking away and then quickly turned around. "Oh dear, I almost forgot. Lily, the Club is having a meeting tomorrow night. I would be delighted if you would join us."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Professor. I won't be able to make it. Have a good afternoon." And with that, she grabbed Remus around the arm and quickly walked off.

Once they were out of earshot Remus began laughing. "Jeez, Lily. He adores you. I think James has some new competition."

Lily glared at him. "Shut up, _Robert_," she retorted, smirking slightly.

An hour later, the two were about to leave the library to head back up to the common room; they had a free period before their next class, Charms.

"Hold on a sec, Lily. Let me grab this book for James," Remus said, pulling a book off the shelf entitled 'Charming the Charmers'. "He needs some help in Charms…even thought he insists that if you've got 'the Potter charm', you don't need some stupid class," Remus laughed slightly.

Lily wrinkled her nose at the sound of James' name. "Why are you friends with him and Black?" she asked, after Remus checked out the book, and the two were heading out of the library.

"I know it may seem like we have nothing I common, but I dunno where I would be without them and Peter. They're my best mates and they've helped me out in…difficult times. They're like my brothers," he answered simply.

"How do you possibly put up with them?" she asked.

"Years and years of practice," Remus replied, smiling to himself.

"I can hardly stay in the same room with Potter for more than a second. Heck, I can hardly stand being in the same castle as him," she said. "I mean, I thought for sure you'd be made Head Boy. I dunno why you weren't. I mean, all Potter has done so far this year is hex the mess out of Slytherins and ask me out," Lily stated.

Remus sighed. "I guess Dumbledore sees something in James that you don't. For instance, he's extremely loyal and caring."

"Yeah, only to people he likes which would be a grand total of three people…You, Black, and Peter. Oh, and I guess, Emily and Becca."

"And you," said Remus quietly, looking at Lily.

She let out a laugh, as if finding Remus' words highly unlikely. "And me? Yeah right. Maybe if he was I wouldn't hate him so much," Lily explained. "Phoenix tears". The portrait hole swung open, revealing many sixth and seventh years that had a free period at that time as well.

"Look, I'm going to go up to my dorm and try to convince Emily and Becca to get some work done. Tell Potter to meet me outside the common room at 8:45 for our patrol tonight. Thanks, Remus," Lily said as she climbed the stairs to the girls' sleeping quarters, dragging her heavy school book behind her.

Eight forty-five came…and went. Lily, who was standing outside the common room, tapped her foot on the cold stone impatiently and checked her wristwatch. Younger students kept climbing through the portrait hole, giving her looks that clearly questioned her sanity. She realized how peculiar she looked, waiting for almost half an hour outside the Fat Lady, who was taking a nap.

At nine-ten, she was about to march up to the boys' dormitories and drag Potter out by his ears when he walked casually around the corner. He jumped a foot in the air when he noticed her standing there.

"Evans," he said coldly. He had obviously not forgotten being scolded like a child after the incident with the Slytherins.

"Potter," she hissed, deciding not to make _another_ scene as four third years turned the corner after them and gave the two Heads amusing glances. "So you finally decided to show up? I thought I told Remus to tell you to be here…_half an hour ago_."

"Yeah, you might have told him, but I haven't seen him for hours. Besides, just because you asked doesn't mean he remembered to—not _everyone_ is as responsible as Lily Evans," James said, walking off down the corridor.

Her mouth agape, she ran after him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? Remus is, too, responsible. Or more responsible than the rest of you Marauders, anyway. Where are you going, anyway?" she demanded.

He gave her a carefree shrug. "Patrolling. What, did you forget your Head duty already and forgot what we were supposed to do as _responsible_ Heads?" he said sarcastically. It was a far cry from the Potter who'd always flirted with her. A _far_ cry.

"Of course I didn't forget," she said irately. "I've been waiting for you for half an hour. And in the mean time, I came up with a route we should take—"

He stopped in his tracks, spinning around and looking at her scathingly. "You made a _route_? You don't think I know my way around the school? Well, I promise I won't get you lost, little girl. I know my way around this castle better than _anyone_ else, with Dumbledore and maybe the other Marauders as an exception."

"Well at least you show _some_ humility," she said just as icily, walking past him into the darkness lit only by her wand.


	8. Chapter 5: Escapade to the Kitchens

Zan189- Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, James is sweet…Lily doesn't know what she's missing out on…yet. Heck, we would so date him. Too bad he's fictional. Oh yea, WE LOVE THE EMPEROR'S NEW GROOVE!

Chapter 5: Escapade to the Kitchens

"Prongs, hurry up. What's taking you so long?" Sirius yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's over-eagerness. Peter was sitting silently on his bed looking intensely through his chocolate frog cards.

The group listened as they heard running water and then the door opened. James stepped out of the bathroom. "Okay, now that my bladder is gladder, let's get going."

Sirius jumped up in the air. "Yippee! Finally!"

James smiled mischievously at his friends as he went over to his trunk and pulled out a silvery silky cloak. "But where's the—"

Remus stood up and handed James a blank piece of parchment. "I'm way ahead of you as always," he stated jokingly, grinning.

James took the parchment and unfolded it. He tapped his wand on the surface of it as he said aloud, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lines started sweeping across the piece of paper and forming words and outlines of rooms.

Sirius looked over James' shoulder. "It's all clear. It looks like Filch is off somewhere on the third floor and all the other teachers appear to be in their offices," he explained. "Come on, come on, I'm starving!"

James motioned for Peter to join the rest of them and in one swift motion he pulled the Invisibility Cloak around all four of them.

It had been a lot easier to move around the castle under the cloak when they had been in their first year. But now, they were all seventeen-year-old boys who had grown a considerable amount in the past years. James and Sirius, being the tallest of the group, had to shrink down slightly so that everyone's feet would be fully covered especially since Peter was at least a head shorter than the three other boys.

"Blasted!" Sirius exclaimed looking down at the map in James' hand. "Looks like old Minnie is heading down in this direction." And sure enough there was a dot labelled 'Minerva McGonagall' heading down the same hallway they were.

"Just be very quiet because she can't see us. Remember? We're invisible," Remus replied, smirking slightly. Sirius glared at his friend while Peter laughed.

"Shh, be quiet, here she comes," James whispered. Seconds later, their strict Transfiguration teacher appeared around the corner. The Marauders kept on silently going, sucking in their breath as the Deputy Headmistress passed.

Luckily, they didn't meet any other teachers as they finally stopped outside a painting of a fruit bowl. With one last look at the Marauders map, James muttered "Mischief Managed" and the map erased itself blank.

All four boys stepped out from underneath the cloak, James folding it up and carrying it under his arm. Sirius excitingly reached out a finger and tickled the picture of a pear. It squealed as Sirius touched it; Peter snickered. The painting then swung open emitting the group into the Hogwart's kitchen.

A house elf anxiously greeted them. "What can Silby do for young masters?" one of them asked. The house elves were commonly used to seeing James and his friends down in the kitchens. After all, they'd been coming since their first year when they had found the entrance accidentally when they were trying to find a bathroom.

"Silby, can you get me some chicken, ice cream, and some fruit pasties," Sirius asked. "Oh yeah, and some potatoes."

James and Remus looked at Sirius with humorous looks upon their faces. "What?" Sirius asked defensively. "I'm a growing boy!"

"Yeah, but if you keep eating like that, you're broom wont even be able to support your weight," Remus answered.

"Bring me something of everything," Peter said to the small elf, drool starting to come from his mouth.

The elf nodded, its long bat-like ears flopping wildly about. "And how about you Master James and Master Remus?"

"Just a small ice cream sundae for me, Silby, thank you," Remus answered, smiling down at the patient creature.

"Yeah, and I'll have the same as Remus, extra hot fudge," James said. And with that the elf hurried off giving orders to the others.

The four friends pulled up chairs around a small round table and sat down. "Aw, the first after-hours escapade down to the kitchens this year. Feels good to be breaking the rules again," Sirius exclaimed, leaning causally back in his chair and propping his feet on the table.

"Too right you are, Padfoot," James answered, smiling at his best friend.

Remus and Peter snorted. "Breaking the rules again? What did you call your and James' little performance in Potions on Thursday?" Remus asked.

"Old Snivellus had it coming. I mean, it wasn't our fault that the fireworks just so happened to fall into his cauldron and made it explode all over the dungeon," Sirius exclaimed innocently.

"Yeah, Snivelly should keep a more careful eye on what goes into his potion," James agreed, his eyes burning with mischief.

Peter began laughing while Remus shook his head. "I'll never understand you two," he said, a grin creeping onto his face.

"But we understand you. It might have taken us a while, but we finally figured it out," James answered, clapping Remus on the back.

"We even went the extra mile and became Animagus," Sirius added pulling all four of them into a big brotherly hug.

"Sirius, get off me, I can't breathe," James gasped. Sirius pulled back releasing James, Remus, and Peter, laughing.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," Sirius answered. The other three rolled their eyes at him. There was a pause in conversation as Silby came running forward followed by five other elves balancing all the food they had ordered on treys.

"Here you are, Sirs," Silby said.

"Thank you," all boys muttered as they began digging into their food. James and Remus stared at Peter and Sirius as they disappeared behind mounds of food.

"It's disgusting, watching them two eat," Remus said, pulling a face as Sirius attempted to talk with his mouth full.

"Sorry, I can't understand you, Padfoot, your mouth seems to be convulsing with food," James said mockingly.

Sirius swallowed hard before attempting to talk again. "We might as well take advantage of the resources around us. And plus…I skipped dinner, remember?"

James and Remus rolled their eyes good naturedly as Peter sat there shoving all kinds of food into this open mouth.

There was silence as the Marauders ate their way through their respected foods. "Did anybody, besides me, notice the way Evans had her hair up today?" James asked suddenly.

Sirius snorted, sending a mixture of vanilla ice cream and mashed potatoes everywhere. "Aren't you two on _really _bad terms…well…worse than usual. I mean, she ruined our prank, she basically humiliated you in front of the school…twice, and—"

James shrugged. "She can't humiliate me, everybody loves me. And I can't stay mad at Evans forever…she's too pretty. She's completely stolen my heart…and I guess I just like fighting with her. She's so…cute."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter shared humorous looks as they looked at James' dreamy expression. Their friend was becoming all mushy lovey over Lily Evans…again, for like the millionth time. "Um, Prongs, do you ever _not_ talk about Lily?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head slightly to bring himself out of Lily land. "Yeah…but then I end up thinking about her, so I might as well share it all to you guys."

"And besides," Peter started, for the first time taking his eyes off of his plate, "you always talk about Emily."

Sirius looked like he was about to defend himself but instead decided against it. "Okay, it's unnatural how much we talk about those girls. How about, for the rest of the night, we take a break. Just a good boy's night out in the kitchens, talking about…manly stuff," he proposed. Remus, Peter (who didn't really have a girl to talk about), and James nodded.

They all went back to their treats as each one thought about a 'manly' subject to talk about.

Remus scooped his last spoonful of ice cream before decided to attempt at conversation. "Bec—…er…I mean, a friend, told me a really funny—"

Sirius cut him off. "You were about to say 'Becca', weren't you?" Sirius demanded of his friend.

"No," Remus replied.

"I think you were."

"I wasn't!"

"Sure you weren't…all in favor that Remus was about to say the above mentioned girl's name, say 'Aye'"

Peter and James both shouted "Aye!" Remus glared at all of them.

"You know, compared to Prongsie's glare, yours isn't all that frightening, Moony. Hate to break it to you," Sirius smirked. Remus, once again, glared as the others chuckled.

"We need to come up with another big prank to pull, but not harmful in any way…Evans would have my head—"

"Oh Prongs, guess who you just mentioned," Remus said in a singsong voice smirking happily at his friend.

"I guess Emily was right, she's all you ever talk about. It's like it's a disease or—"

"Ha!" Remus cried triumphantly. "And _you_ just mentioned Emily!"

Peter looked in between the others, a happy smile on his face. "Seems like I'm the only one here who can contain themselves," he said. The other three glared at him and then pounced, wrestling him to the floor.

"Now this is more like it!" Sirius exclaimed as they pinned Peter to the floor. "Some good natured manly fighting!"

Two hours later, the Marauders were thanking the house elves as they stepped out of the kitchen. James threw his cloak, once again, around all four of them while Remus checked the map. They passed the Bloody Baron at one point just after Peter tripped over a suit of armour. Luckily, James had caught the back of his robes before he hit the ground and Sirius had up righted the armour.

Feeling full and quite drowsy, the Marauders stepped through the portrait hole thinking about their warm comfortable beds up in the dorm. Sirius was about to rip off the cloak when James suddenly held up his hand. Remus, Sirius, and Peter looked questioningly at him, so to answer his friends, James motioned over to the couch by the fireplace.

Lily Evans sat there, staring suspiciously at the portrait hole, ironically right where the four seventh years were standing.

"Just keep on moving, Prongs. She can't see us. Just keep on moving," Sirius whispered into his friend's ear as Lily continued staring at the spot they were standing underneath the cloak. Remus nodded and prodded James in the back and they quietly and slowly headed to their dorm.

Lily had a shrewd suspicion who had just entered: James and his friends. When she had first been made a Prefect in fifth year, she had caught James and Sirius on her patrol under, what she suspected to be, an Invisibility cloak. And in case she wasn't very much mistaken, Potter and co were under that very same cloak.

She casually stood up and pretended to be walking to her dormitory while keeping a straining ear on trying to locate where the Marauders were now.

James held his breath as Lily came into close proximity of them. Suddenly, there was a yelp as Peter tripped over Lily's outstretch foot. The group went tumbling down to the ground.

Lily jumped back with an evil looking smirk upon her face. Sirius' head appeared right down by Lily's tapping foot. "Why hello, Lily dearest. We were just on our—" Sirius began, grinning winningly up at her.

"Shut it, Black," Lily broke in, her emerald eyes blazing with anger. She looked down at the jumbled mess on the floor, all the boys trying to untangle themselves, bits of their body reappearing at a time.

"Ouch," he scoffed. "What a temper."

They all finally stood up, James folding up the cloak hastily and stuffing it under his arm. He looked up at Lily and plastered a huge smile across his face. "My Lily Flower, you should be in bed," he said pleasantly.

Lily walked up to him. "Potter, do you have any idea what time it is?" she demanded angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hold on, just let me consult my watch…"

"It's one o'clock in the morning! Where've you been?" she asked.

"To the kitchens," he answered, looking around at his friends. Why was she so mad? She usually didn't wait up for them when they went out on their nightly escapades around the castle.

James was quite frightened from the look on Lily's face. He tried to lighten the mood. "No need to look so angry. If only you had asked, we would have taken you with us."

Lily drew in a deep breath. "Sorry, I was somewhere else tonight. Do the words 'Head duties' mean anything to you?" she hissed.

Sirius and Remus exchanged nervous looks as Peter dashed up the stairs, knowing only too well that Lily was going to go into one of her yelling lectures.

"Um…Lily, I'm sure that—" Sirius tried to explain.

"Black, I thought I told you to shut it!" She turned slowly to face him her voice dangerously low. Sirius nudged Remus and they walked, quite faster than normal, up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

James looked worriedly at Lily. He had completely forgotten about their patrol duties tonight. He masked how nervous he really was, however, by shrugging his shoulders and smiling coolly. "Head duties…Head duties…Nope, those words don't ring a bell," he said simply. "Look, Evans, I'm really tired, you know? Long night.

I'll just see you—"

"You're not going anywhere, Potter. I knew Dumbledore had made a huge mistake by appointing you as Head Boy, and boy, oh boy, was I right. We're supposed to work together, as a team. Now I'm not quite sure you know what that means, but it means you're supposed to patrol the corridors with me without talking to me. You are such an irresponsible little prick," she retorted.

James yawned deeply. "Evans, are you done yet?" he asked.

Lily drew herself up to her full height and smacked him. "I hate you, Potter!"

James rubbed his face, man, Evans could hit hard. "Blimey, Evans. Have you ever thought about being a Beater? It would be a good way to let out all of your anger," he hissed.

Lily glared daggers at him. "Go to bed, Potter!"

James stared at her, placing his hands on his hips in an attempt to mimic Lily. "Why don't _you_ go to bed?"

Lily screamed in agitation. "Don't tell me what to do, Potter, especially after you skipped your Head Duties."

"Well then, don't tell me what to do. For your information, you can't boss me around. I'm a Head too, you know," James replied coldly.

"Not the way you've been behaving, you're not. And if you ever, and I mean _ever, _skip your patrol again I'll personally make sure you won't be able to have kids in the near future. Is that understood?" she spat, whipping out her wand.

"I'd like to see you try," he retorted, pulling out his own wand. They stared at each other for some time, James having no intention to actually hex Lily. "I don't think Dumbledore would like to find out that Miss Perfect Lily Evans, Head Girl of Hogwarts, is threatening students, let alone the Head Boy," James spoke easily. Lily slapped him once more before turning on her heel and stalking off to her dormitory. James followed suit, and stormed up the stairs to his room.

He walked into the seventh year boys' dormitories feeling rather disgruntled. "You know," he said irately to Sirius, "She's started slapping me this year. Have you noticed? This is the third time in a week. I'm not so sure it's an improvement."

"Oy, Prongs. You can't have it both ways," Sirius chided, pulling his shirt over his head and jumping onto his bed. "Which would you rather—she slap you or she pretend you're not there? At least this way she's acknowledging that you exist."

"You know what, Sirius? Loads of girls know I exist. I could be dating any one of them happily." James asked pointlessly.

Sirius sighed. "I know, James, but you don't want 'loads of girls.' You want Lily Evans."

"Why do I even bother?" James muttered.

Sirius grinned—hiding his smile from his best mate—and crawled under the covers. "Don't ask me, James," he said seriously. "Don't ask me."


	9. Chapter 6: Untitled Part 1

Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry that we haven't updated in a while but things have been hectic. Emily left for Argentina on Saturday for a foreign exchange program. She'll be gone for a year, however, we'll still keep up with our story.

So, the deal with this chapter…we haven't quite come up with a title for it yet…so it will remain untitled until we name it. We split it up into two parts…tell us if you'd rather read long chapters or shorter ones.

Thanks!

Chapter 6: Part 1-

A week after school had started, the whole school was in the Great Hall eating breakfast before heading off to their varying classes. The Gryffindors were just finishing eating when Becca dropped her half-eaten, marmalade-covered piece of toast back onto her plate.

"Shoot! Guys, I'll meet you in Charms. I left my essay in the library," said Becca as she stood up and left the table.

"You should take better care of your homework, Becca," warned Lily. Becca just waved her hand while she walked away.

As she exited the Great Hall she tripped over a second year's foot that was entering the room. Luckily, someone wrapped their arms around her and caught her before she hit the ground. Becca looked up and came face to face with Ryan Diggory. She began blushing profusely.

"Um…thanks, Ryan. I'm really clumsy," she said as he placed her back on her feet.

"No, problem. I'm glad I caught you—no pun intended—actually for two reasons; number one, you would have busted your head open. Number two, I've been meaning to ask you something," Ryan explained as the two walked towards the library.

Becca turned and walked backwards so she was facing Ryan. "Go ahead…"

Ryan started fidgeting with his robes. "I like you, Becca. You're funny, pretty, outgoing…anyways what I'm trying to say is…will you go out with me?" he asked in a rush.

Becca flashed him a huge smile. She opened and closed her mouth a few times obviously trying to get her words out. Ryan stood there nervously looking at her. "I'd love to go out with you, Ryan," she finally answered, still walking backwards. A giant grin spread across his face. Becca suddenly ran into something hard.

"Sorry, I didn't mean—" she stopped short as she saw who had blocked her path.

"Daniels, watch where you're going. You messed up my hair," screeched Narcissa. She pulled out her wand and jabbed it towards Becca. Ryan grabbed Becca just in time as Narcissa's spell came zooming towards her. Becca hurriedly blocked it, but Ryan took hold of his new girlfriend, who was trying desperately to get back at Narcissa, and steered her to the library.

"Ryan, I could have taken her! That little revolting, pestering, good for nothing…" Becca was saying before Ryan cut her off.

"I wouldn't want you in detention or in the Hospital Wing the first day of us being together," he stated covering Becca's mouth with his hand. Becca just nodded, motioning that she would stop. The two made their way into the library with clasped hands. Becca grabbed the two rolls of parchment that was her essay, hugged Ryan, and ran off to Charms.

She was very nearly late for class. Professor Flitwick was shutting the door of the classroom as Becca came running down the hall. Flitwick gave her a pointed look and pulled the door open for her, admitting her into the room. Becca's friends grinned at her—she was always, _always_ late for Charms. This time, a large smile appeared on her out-of-breath face.

Becca took her seat in the back next to Lily. "Lily! The best thing in the world just happened!" she whispered, leaning toward Lily. "I was on my way to the library when—" Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and glared meaningfully at Becca, causing the talking to desist immediately. As the professor instructed them to open their textbooks, Becca scribbled a brief message onto a spare bit of parchment: _"I'll tell you later—don't let me forget!"_

The seventh year Charms class continued with a mountain of notes on the proper wand motion for basic spells they had learned in first year. Becca sat staring out the window at the Ravenclaws in their Care of Magical Creatures class happening out by the lake; apparently the Giant Squid was the object of interest for the class, but Becca was more interested in watching a tall fellow mess around with his friends by the shore.

Emily, Sirius, and Remus were sitting near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room later that evening. Lily and James had left to patrol, Alice was doing homework up in the boys' dorm with Frank, Peter was nowhere to be found, and Becca was serving detention with Professor Herchko, the Astronomy teacher.

Emily and Remus were matching wits in a brutal game of Wizard's chess. They were both excellent chess players, but Remus was commonly considered the best in Gryffindor House. Sirius was sitting in the middle, watching the game dully. He hadn't been feeling well over the last week or so, which wasn't surprising—a round of the sniffles was circulating the school and filling up the Hospital Wing. Sirius yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Em, Moony, I think I'm going to go to bed. Could you tell James, Frank, and Peter to be quiet when they come in?" he asked Remus nodded without taking his eyes from the chessboard. Sirius sighed again and made his way toward the stairs.

A loud sound seemed to explode from the other side of the room, causing Sirius to turn around quickly. He saw Becca lying awkwardly on the floor in front of the portrait hole. Apparently, she had tripped on her way in. Seeing Sirius standing there, Becca jumped to her feet and assured him she was all right.

"Guys! Guess what!" she said, running over to the chess match and dragging Sirius with her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention with Froddic?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She grinned. "He didn't show…must have forgotten about it. But anyway…guess what happened today!"

"Beck, I'm really tired and in no mood for guessing games. So unless Moony and Em want to venture an answer—which I doubt—you're going to have to flat out tell us," said Sirius tiredly.

Becca rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, you spoil sport." She let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, what I was going to say was…Ryan Diggory asked me out today!" she finished, grinning wildly.

Remus looked up from the game immediately. "He _what_?" he asked.

"Asked me out!" repeated Becca, oblivious to her friend's feelings. "And I said 'yes!'" Sirius looked at Remus quickly.

"Wow, Beck, that's great news!" said Emily, grinning. "I'm really glad for you, but Remus, your momentary lapse in concentration just cost you the match. I've destroyed your king." She looked at his pale face. "Remus? What's wrong?" Becca was still rambling about how her going-out had occurred and didn't seem to notice the side conversation.

"Nothing," Remus said hurriedly, still looking glumly at Becca. He blinked a couple times and turned back to Emily. "Nothing's wrong. I mean…good game, Em." Sirius was still staring at him. "Um, Sirius? I think I'm going to head to bed, too. Goodnight, ladies," he said, making a hasty retreat to his dormitory.

Becca smiled cluelessly and ran up the stairs to her dormitory, looking for more friends with whom to share the good news. She left Emily and Sirius standing at the fire, exchanging puzzled glances.

"What was that about?" Emily asked. "I mean, it's not like Remus likes…oh dear. Oh _dear._ That's it, isn't it? Remus likes Becca." Sirius nodded slowly. Emily sighed. "I had no _idea_—and neither does she, I'm sure."

Sirius frowned. "No, she doesn't. But I'm sure Moony will take it like a man. He has to, doesn't he?" Emily nodded.

"He won't risk her finding out, either." They walked hand in hand toward the girls' staircase. Emily turned and wished her boyfriend a goodnight, kissing him briefly on the cheek before climbing up the stairs alone.

The next morning proved slightly awkward. The seventh year Gryffindors were eating as usual. Becca spilled the usual goblet of pumpkin juice all over Lily's robes, so the latter had already left to change and returned.

A shadow crossed over the table, causing the group to look up. Ryan Diggory stood behind Becca, tapping her shoulder. She turned and grinned widely. "Hey, Ryan!" she said. Emily and Sirius greeted him as well.

"What are you doing here, Diggory?" Remus asked coldly. Becca shot him a puzzled look.

"I'm…um…just saying 'hi,'" Ryan responded nervously. He met Remus' stare. His expression said that clearly something was wrong—he was in many of Remus' classes, and he had never encountered this kind of bad humor from Remus. With another confused glance, he gave Becca a hug and retreated back to the Ravenclaw table across the Great Hall. She immediately turned toward her friend.

"What was _that_ about, Remus?" she demanded angrily. "You know he's my boyfriend—how can you treat him like that?" Becca asked.

In the second that she turned around to look at Ryan, Sirius and Emily saw a look of pain cross Remus' face. "I'm sorry, Beck. I'm just not feeling myself this morning. I'll go apologize later, if you like," he offered diligently.

She nodded gratefully, the issue resolved in her mind. She began chattering about Ryan's many attributes and talents while Remus stirred his oatmeal sullenly.

"Becca! When did that happen? You never told me that he asked you out," exclaimed Lily. The rest of the group stared at her.

"How could you not have heard? She was telling everybody last night! Even after we got back from our patrol she caught me and told me the whole story," said James, grinning slightly.

"Don't talk to me, Potter," Lily spat.

Becca grinned. "Sorry, Lily. I guess I didn't have time, but at least you know now!"

"Good for you! Alice so told you that he liked you the first day back! He's really cute and nice. I approve," Lily agreed; Becca thanked her.

After the daily mail had arrived by way of the large windows decorating the Great Hall, the students slowly meandered out the door. It was Saturday morning, and nobody felt like doing anything in a rush. When Becca picked up her bag and excused herself to go find Ryan, Remus and James told the group they were going to go finish their Charms homework, much to the surprise of the others.

Emily and Sirius walked slowly out of the Great Hall into the glittering sunshine of the school grounds. They strolled aimlessly toward the lake, where several younger students were already teasing the Giant Squid. The two watched and chuckled as one of the first years slipped and fell into the shallows; his friends dragged him out and up to the castle to get dried off.

"That happened to me in my second year," commented Sirius, smiling ruefully. "Only James and Remus didn't help me out of the water—they were collapsed on the ground, laughing at me."

Emily grinned and slipped her hand into his. "I would have laughed, too," she said. They ambled up to their favorite tree and sat down at the roots; Emily spread her pleated Hogwarts skirt around her.

"I feel awful about this whole Remus-Becca-Ryan thing," said Emily quietly. "He's so put out about it…but I can't really blame him, though."

"And it's not fair to blame Ryan, either," continued Sirius.

"Seriously. It's a pity that Becca is so clueless about this. She's going to start a civil war between the Ravenclaws—who will stand up for Ryan—and the Gryffindors—who will back Remus. And the Slytherins will support the Ravenclaws because they hate Remus because he's a Gryffindor, and the Hufflepuffs will be caught in the middle. They'll probably stand up for Remus because they're hoping our Quidditch team will take pity on them and not squash them into the ground like we did last year," she said. Sirius looked at her with an amused expression on his face.

They laughed again and chatted for a while before he pulled her up to her feet, kissed her, and they headed back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 6: Becca Oblivious Part II

Thanks for the reviews! Well, I started school yesterday…I'm a SOPHOMORE NOW! WOOT WOOT! Haha it's kind of good not being the shrimp of the high school anymore…hehe

Well, we've decided to name this chapter "Becca Oblivious". This title was completely made up by our wonderful reviewer Zan189. Thanks Zan! So, without further ado, here's the final part of "Becca Oblivious".

Chapter 6: Part 2

Remus was pacing up and down then seventh years dormitory. He stopped at the window and looked out, tapping his finger on the sill distractedly.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Frank asked, setting the book he'd been reading on his bedside table.

Sirius, who had been lying on his back with his eyes closed on his bed, spoke up. "He's pouting because Becca is going out with that Diggory boy," he said bluntly.

"Amos Diggory?" Frank asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Merlin, no," Sirius answered. "Ryan Diggory. You know, the tall one."

"Really. Since when?" Frank asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know…a week ago?" Sirius said, looking over at James for conformation. James nodded. Frank whistled lowly.

"Gee, Remus…I don't know what to say. Does Becca _know_ you like her? 'Cause, I mean, if she _did,_ I'm sure she wouldn't be…"

"Of course not! When would I have told her?" Remus exclaimed, slumping into an armchair.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius objected, sitting up and opening his eyes. "You had to perfect opportunity to profess your undying affection for her."

Remus glared across the room at his friend. "Yeah? When?"

"This summer? At the lake?" Sirius said simply.

A knowing expression crossed Remus' face, and a bewildered look crossed Frank's. As Sirius launched into the troubling tale, Remus flashed back on the day at the lake.

Remus had been visiting James and Sirius at Shadwell Manor for three weeks during the first month of summer. Life with his dad had been bearable, but it was apparent to both of them that Hershel Lupin didn't understand his son. Remus had escaped to James house for a visit and was enjoying every minute of it.

That might have had to do with the fact that Becca, Emily, and Matthew were also visiting. Emily's parents were out of town and didn't want the three to stay at Roselyn Manor alone. The three didn't mind…it was an opportunity to spend time with the group before they left for France for the summer on the beach.

The six had been cavorting in the lake for hours in the afternoon sun. It was almost four o'clock, but nobody was really eager to head back to Shadwell for dinner. They were relaxing on the dock, enjoying their summer to its fullest.

James watched as Becca and Sirius took turns throwing sticks in the water for his dog Genevieve. A flat-coated retriever, she loved the water and would swim for hours before tiring. There was a lull in the conversation and only the splashing of the dog could be heard.

"D'you think she'll go out with me this year?" James asked suddenly.

There was a pause. The group stared at James, bemused looks on their faces.

Becca grinned slightly. "Lily? Oh, of course she will, James…in another life time, if you're lucky." The group laughed as James sulked and threw a rock into the lake that landed with a large splash.

Sirius slapped James on the back in what he thought was a comforting way. "Prongs, don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault," he said, his mouth twitching slightly.

Remus snorted. "Of course it's his fault," he said. Becca grinned at him.

"James, Lily isn't the kind of girl who's going to compliment you on the crappy pranks you guys pull," Emily started.

"Hey! Whoever said our pranks were crappy?" Sirius said, looking outraged at the insult.

Becca raised her hand up in the air as if voting on how bad the Marauder's pranks were. Emily, however, continued talking to James as if she hadn't been interrupted. "If anything, she's more of the type to yell at you for accidentally smashing an ink bottle. _Another_ ink bottle."

Remus nodded. "Yeah, mate, you just have to change your tactics a bit, because if the past six years haven't been a hint, you're not doing so well," Remus exclaimed, smirking slightly at his friend.

James rounded on his friend. "Well, since you seem to know perfectly well how to run a smooth relationship, why don't you enlighten us all with who _you're_ going to go for this year," he said, leaning back against a large willow tree that grew next to the dock. He crossed his arms and grinned contentedly as he saw Remus start fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well…uh…see," Remus began nervously.

Becca grinned. "Spit it out, Remus! But let me guess…Mary Gooding? Again? For like the thirty-first time?"

Remus shifted. "Well, not exactly, and…er…it's a bit more complicated than that…" he sputtered, blushing furiously.

"It's Mary, isn't it?" Becca said, laughing happily. "You can't hide it from me!"

Remus couldn't quite communicate whatever it is he was trying to say; he just stuttered wildly, pleading with his eyes for one of his friends to take the attention off his love life.

Sirius responded first. "Forget Remus, Becca—who're you thinking of?"

Becca smiled mystically. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know!" She happily turned the conversation from dating to Quidditch, something that everybody present could appreciate.

James was still having little luck with Lily. She still made him walk on the opposite side of the hall when the two were patrolling. The coming up Saturday was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Third years and up were all preparing on what they would be doing and who they would be going with. Becca, was of course, going with Ryan; it would be their first date. Frank and Alice were going together, and the Marauders were going to spend the day stashing up on their trouble making items. Emily had decided to spend the day with Lily because Lily flat out refused to even see James, let alone hang out with them in Hogsmeade. Three days ago James had, once again, foolishly asked Lily to Hogsmeade.

"Lily," he had started while the two were making their rounds around the castle.

"Potter, I thought we had made things clear. You're meant to stay on your side! Do you not see the invisible line?" she had hissed.

"It's invisible, Lily, therefore I cannot see it," he'd smirked at her; Lily just rolled her eyes while James continued. "Anyways…would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade?"

When James and Lily returned to the Common Room that night Sirius and Peter could clearly make out a red handprint on the side of James' face.

It was now Friday morning and everyone was sitting at their respected house tables eating breakfast when Becca felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around and was greeted by Ryan. She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed him on the cheek; Remus seemed to become very interested with something floating in his porridge.

"See you in Transfiguration," Becca said as she and Ryan left the table.

Lily and Alice then left saying that they had homework to finish in the Library. Alice leaned down and whispered something in Frank's ear who immediately got up and followed the girls.

"Why do you go there all the time? Madame Pince is horribly annoying," James hollered after them.

"We don't go there for Madame Pince, Potter. We go there for the books," Lily snapped.

James continued to look at Lily as if questioning her sanity. Spending your free time looking through dusty old pages… boring. "You need a life Evans. I could give you one," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Lily could feel her temper rising at an alarming rate. It felt as if her head was going to pop up from all the pressure building up inside of her. "Pull your head out of your arse, Potter," she spat. She turned on her heel in an agitated manner and walked briskly out of the hall with Alice and Frank walking much slower behind her.

A ringing silence filled the end of the Gryffindor table. "Mate, I honestly can't believe you asked her out, _again_," Sirius said.

"Thanks for the support, Pads," James glared at him while thinking about other tactics to get Lily to like him. Meanwhile Emily was trying to help Remus.

"Becca knows something isn't right with you. She's been asking us all week, but we've all told her to ask you," Emily said.

"Great. What do you suppose I tell her when she asks? 'Hello, Becca, the reason I've been so upset lately is because I'm hopelessly in love with you'," Remus said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes, that works," Emily said, smiling; Remus banged his head on the table.

"Moony, we're sorry about all this, but you have got to get over her. She seems happy, so you deserve to be happy as well," Sirius said nudging James in the ribs who was staring off into space, a slight smile on his face, thinking about who knows what.

"Wow, Sirius. That was deep," Emily said, grinning at her boyfriend, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's nothing, Em. I could—" Sirius cut off as Remus coughed discretely.

Emily rolled her eyes at Sirius before turning back to the real problem at hand. "But anyways, I agree with Sirius, Remus. It's her fault that she's missing out on what a great guy you are," Emily confirmed.

"Thanks, Em," he said. "Well, I guess I'll start heading to Transfiguration early. See you guys there," he said miserably. They all watched as he got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Man, that guy has it bad," Sirius stated as he finished his French toast.

As Lily, Alice, and Frank walked out of the library they heard a shout from behind them.

"Lily," yelled Gilderoy Lockhart, running to catch up with her.

"Here we go again," Alice muttered as Gilderoy came running up to them. Frank snorted into his hand trying to contain his laughter.

"Is there any chance we could pretend that we didn't hear him and just keep walking?" Lily asked quietly. Alice shook her head smiling slightly as Lockhart came to a sudden halt in front of the group of Gryffindors.

"Dear Lily, I've been wondering if you would like to accompany a certain handsome blond haired, wonderful blue-eyed someone to Hogsmeade tomorrow," he asked; Alice and Frank shared a bemused look as they edged slightly away from Lily and Lockhart.

"Um…" Lily began but was cut off by Gilderoy.

"Great! I'll meet you by the front doors at ten o'clock. Make sure to wear something green; we have to be color coordinated. And besides, it will bring out those beautiful eyes of yours," he responded.

"Wait, I…" Lily sputtered out.

"Goodbye, my lovely," he said as he walked away and blew a kiss towards her. Lily gaped at his retreating back while Alice burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, Lily, I worship the ground you walk on," Alice said, attempting to imitate the cocky Hufflepuff.

"Shut up," she said. "Why is it that all the arrogant guys have to like me?"

"Well, I hope you have fun tomorrow because I know he will," Alice said trying to conceal her laughter. "Don't worry, when James finds out he'll hit the roof. Maybe he'll scare Gilderoy away like he did with all the other guys you ever dated."

Lily groaned. "Yeah, thanks to Potter not one of my boyfriends has ever lasted for more than two weeks."

"No. Remember in fifth year when you went out with that Ravenclaw. That lasted for a good month or so before James threatened to knock him off his broom at the next Quidditch game," Alice laughed.

"And don't forget last year when the word got out about Mark Bailey wanting to ask you out. I don't think he ever got the chance to, did he?" Frank asked, smiling.

"Come on, we should already be in McGonagall's classroom," Lily stated, ignoring the couple as they headed towards their first lesson of the day.


	11. Chapter 7:Beware of the Black Haired Man

Chapter 7: Beware of the Black Haired Man

"He _what_!" James yelled, slamming his goblet of pumpkin juice down onto their house table. The noise, which was surprisingly loud, echoed throughout the Great Hall causing many heads to turn their way.

Lily broke off from her conversation with Becca and glanced down at the end of the table, rolling her eyes at James and his friends. "What was that about?" Becca asked curiously, staring down at the Marauders, one of which was casting dirty looks over towards the Hufflepuff table.

Lily snorted, not the least bit curious as to what James' little spastic moment meant. Okay, so maybe she was a little curious. She quickly brushed it off though. "It's Potter. Does he need an excuse to be exceedingly annoying?"

"Yeah, mate. Lockhart was boasting about his good fortune in Divination. Bit annoying really," Sirius said.

"And she said yes? Lockhart must be the most stupid guy ever to attend Hogwarts, but then again he is a Hufflepuff," James exclaimed, still glaring over at the Hufflepuff table. Some of the Hufflepuffs had noticed his persistent evil stares by now and were looking at him nervously, some of them avoiding looking at the Gryffindor table completely.

"Yeah, I thought Lily would have better taste in guys," Remus agreed half heartedly, staring unconsciously at Becca who was laughing at something Emily had said.

"Evans usually goes for the smart gentle type. Not the stupid blokes who are overly cocky, arrogant, full of themselves—Pretty much, she doesn't normally go for guys like you," Sirius said, patting James on the back who glared and stabbed his fork angrily into his potatoes.

Peter looked in between the three other Marauders, deciding to keep his mouth shut. He didn't like giving his opinions for fear of being laughed at…or fear of being hexed by a fuming James Potter.

"That was smooth, Padfoot, really nice," Remus said sarcastically, watching James cutting his chicken with much more force than was needed. Sirius shrugged his shoulders, smiling innocently.

There was a silence for a while as James continued to look daggers towards a certain young man, who right now, James hated more than even Snivellus. "Something must be done about Lockhart," James said darkly.

Sirius clapped him on the back. "Now that's more like it. My best mate, and fellow Marauder, welcome back to the dark side."

Remus snorted. "Like he ever went over to the good side," he muttered, which made Peter laugh slightly.

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip dawned bright and early. It was a beautiful day outside; perfectly blue sky, not a cloud insight, and the weather was just right for a typical early fall day.

The good weather, however nice it was, wasn't really perking Lily up. Of course she was excited about the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, she loved the little cute wizard town. But spending all day with Gilderoy Lockhart? How'd she get herself into this? He was even more arrogant than Potter…well maybe…possibly. Okay, not at all. Potter was definantly more arrogant than Lockhart… but Potter was cuter. Wait, why was she thinking about James Potter? And had she really just admitted that she thought Potter was…good looking? That's it, who spiked her drink last night? Potter was the most likely person…oh gosh, there she went again. She really had to get her mind on the right track.

"Lily! Come on sleepy head! Rise and shine," Becca bounced over to the window and wrenched open the curtains, receiving a pillow to the head from Emily.

Lily rubbed her eyes and sat up, shocked at finding Becca awake before herself. _She must be excited about the Hogsmeade trip_, she thought as she got up out of bed and started going through her trunk looking for clothes to wear.

Emma and Leah were standing over their beds, an assortment of outfits spread out everywhere. "What about this skirt?" Leah asked Emma, who shook her head.

"Nope, not short enough! Leah! You've got a date with Charlie Boroughs!" Emma exclaimed, grabbing the original skirt out of her friend's hands and throwing it across the room.

Alice rolled her eyes as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. "Desperate," she muttered, casting sad looks over at Emma and Leah. "So, Lils. What are you going to wear?" Alice said, grinning.

"Alice, I'm going on a date with Gilderoy Lockhart. I really don't care what I look like," Lily said, taking hold of a pair of capris and a short-sleeved shirt.

"Well it's really the other _people_ you might see in Hogsmeade," stated Becca, as she attempted to retrieve one of her shoes out from underneath her bed. "You know, the hot guys."

"If you're going to say Potter, forget it," Lily said.

"Um, I wasn't going to," Becca stated, smirking at Lily who quickly grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

The Marauders were already down outside the Great Hall waiting for their target to arrive. "Honestly, you'd think he was a bloody woman the amount of time it takes him to get ready," James said, glancing around, trying to make out the specific blonde haired guy in the midst of students waiting for their dates.

Sirius laughed loudly, causing many giggling girls to look his way. And luckily enough, causing Remus to look up and stare at his friend like he was a mad which also caused Remus to notice somebody walking down the stairs like he was God himself. Remus quickly nudged James in the ribs with his elbow, jerking his head in the direction of the stairs.

James perked up and to his delight saw his target, Gilderoy Lockhart, walking down the stairs in a horribly bright green sweater. James rubbed his hands together in glee. "And now the fun begins," he said, looking over at Sirius.

"I'm on it, Prongs," Sirius said, handing James a bouquet of colorful flowers that he'd been holding in his hand. "Prongs dear, will you go out with me?" he asked, batting his eyelashes as he held out the flowers.

"Shut up, Padfoot," James said, taking the flowers from him. "Oy, Lockhart!" he called out, waving Gilderoy over towards them.

Gilderoy approached cautiously, eyeing Sirius as if he was expecting Sirius to lash out at any moment and stab him with a thirteen-inch carving knife. He was clearly still worked up about Professor Froddic's prediction about having to "beware of the black haired man". Lockhart wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, making sure there was at least a six-foot radius between himself and Sirius.

Sirius, who had a shrewd idea of what was going on, snorted and turned away to make Lockhart more comfortable…but oh, how he loved to see that blonde Hufflepuff squirm in fear. Oh yes, he had the power. The power to make other guys tremble under his glare, and the power to swoon the women with a wink of his delicious brown eyes.

Without remembering he had a girlfriend, he smiled at a passing fifth year and winked, causing the girl to blush and giggle profusely. He then snapped back to reality…what the heck did he just do? Sure, he used to be the "ladies man of Hogwarts", but now he had Emily, and that's all he really needed. He vouched never again to wink at a passing girl. He sighed in relief…good thing Emily was still up in her dorm and hadn't seen that

"Sirius Black!" Oh, crap. She'd seen it.

James stood there waiting for Lockhart to pull himself together, which he eventually did once Sirius was thirty feet down the hall talking to Emily who was making fun of his little "seductive" show. Lockhart cleared his throat a couple times, trying to find his voice. "Uh, yes, James. What'd you want?" James worked hard to keep back a laugh as he heard Lockhart's voice crack like a young boy going through tough puberty.

"I heard you got a date with Evans, and I thought, seeing as my date got sick, you could give her these. It'd be a pity if these beautiful things went to waste," James explained giving the flowers over to Lockhart, silently praying that Lockhart would trust him and take them.

Lockhart eyed James for a moment and then looked at the flowers. They looked…safe. He then laughed at himself. Flowers? Dangerous? The only way he could be in harm of these would be if he had an allergy to flowers, which he was positive he did not. "Yeah, sure. Great idea, James, but of course I'd already thought of that. In fact, I left my bouquet of them upstairs," Gilderoy said, reaching out and taking the flowers.

James rolled his eyes while at the same time sighing in relief. Thank goodness for Lockhart's stupidity. "Yeah, no problem. Hope you have fun today!" He said in a fake cheery voice. "Because I know I will…" James muttered as he watched Gilderoy walk away towards Lily and Becca, who'd just appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

He dragged Sirius away from Emily after Sirius kissed her, explaining that he was having a "guys day out on the town" and would meet her back in the common room. James then had the task of snapping Remus back into reality as Remus stared at Becca and Ryan's retreating backs. As for Peter, he hadn't moved from his spot for the past forty-five minutes.

"Pads, Moony, Wormtail, phase one of operation break up is about to begin," James stated. Remus rolled his eyes, although he was pleased he had such trouble-making friends to take his mind off of…things. Peter was just excited that he'd be able to see a good show…and not get in trouble for it.

Sirius rubbed his hands together in glee, glad that he and his best mates were about to set off on another rule breaking, havoc making, adventure…again. "Let's get this show on a roll."

As if on a cue, a startled shriek echoed throughout the halls. Many heads turned to stare at the maker of the noise as they waited to be checked off by the irritable caretaker, Mr Filch so they could spend the enjoyable afternoon wandering the sunny streets of Hogsmeade.

James and Sirius turned to smirk at their victim…Gilderoy Lockhart. It was just an unfortunate thing that Lily Evans had to be their second victim…after all, James had to get to Gilderoy somehow.

Evidently, Gilderoy had given Lily the flowers that James had told him to give to Lily. Exactly as James had planned, Lily stood with the flowers close up to her face, as if trying to smell them. The only think out of place was that she now had a dull yellow sticky liquid dripping from her that gave off a strong odor of burning rubber.

"Lily…I swear…I didn't…" Gilderoy was stuttering. James and Sirius laughed out loud as Lockhart nervously grabbed a fourth year, who was talking to his date, and attempted to wipe Lily off with the fourth year's robes rather than his own.

Lily dropped the flowers and took out her wand, waving it around herself. Immediately yellow sap-like substance disappeared. She then turned her gaze to Gilderoy who hastily let the poor fourth year go. Her short temper was slowly cracking…so far her day wasn't going so well. She was about to start yelling at him when noisy laughter reached her ears.

She turned around only to see Potter and co strolling out the door. It was only Potter being his stupid self again…wait, Potter? But how would he have given Lockhart the flowers…well, there were ways; Lockhart wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed to say the least. But no, not even Potter would be that stupid as to do something like that to her just to screw up her date with Gilderoy…

Wait, who was she kidding? Of course Potter would. He'd been doing that exact thing for five years now. Obviously he didn't know what she did…that she really didn't like Lockhart and wished that she were anywhere but here, standing with Gilderoy on a date. But if Potter wanted a date to ruin, then a date he shall get…and then she would deal with James Andrew Potter.

"Don't worry about it Gilderoy. Come on, let's go."


End file.
